We will go home
by Kassandra85
Summary: Thror has led his people to the Blue Mountains, but a small kingdom of men stands between the dwarves of Erebor and their new home. This story begins with the loss of Erebor and how two races bound in times of peril. Thorin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Thror, king under the mountain, led his people through Middle Earth in search for a new home. The dragon Smaug had just taken Erebor and defeat lasted heavily on the dwarves minds as the formaly proud and rich folk wandered the lands of Middle Earth. Their kin and allies had forsaken them. The dwarves of the Iron Hills had no means to accomodate the dwarves of Erebor and the elves of Mirkwood had turned their backs at them.

Thrors son Thrain and his grandson Thorin did their best to keep the dwarves of Erebor together, Thorin even labored in the village of men as a blacksmith to earn some money and many dwarves followed his example. The dwarven work of smith was well received by men, but the dwarves were not. The dwarvish pride and the mens arrogance got the two races into trouble with each other more than once and everytime the dwarves had to push along. Thorin proved to become a great leader of his people someday. He was intelligent and brave, leading on the dwarves of Erebor even when hope was lost. Thror often wondered how his grandson could come up with such energy and spirit. In the villages of men Thorin was the one who lead the diplomatical negociations and won the lords trusts. And the ladies eyes. Thror smirked as he thought of the broken hearts his grandson had left behind when they had left the villages of men. He did not know why, but the females of the human race saw something in Thorin that made him irresistible to them.

They had been on the road for years now, years of uncertainity and peril. The dwarves of Erebor were homeless travelers and this had to stop.

South of Ered Luin the dwarves arrived at the Blue Mountains, a rock formation full of ore and silver. But they weren´t the first inhabitants of the Blue Mountains. A small kingdom of men had settled there half a millenium ago. They had come from Mordor, from the lands of Nurn and the Ephel Duath, the Mountains of Shadow. They were no evil men, in fact their king was a descendant from the line of the Dunedain. They had lost their home to the dark forces of Mordor, the orcs. The Blue Mountains had offered them work and shelter and a delegation had visited Erebor about ten years ago. The king of the Duath, so the name of this particular folk, had died two years before the dwarves arrival and the Duath were now ruled by his oldest daughter, Runa, since the king had no male heir. Thror remembered her and her little sister Oda from their stay in Erebor. They were the same age of his greatgrandchildren, Fili and Kili, his granddaughters sons. They had spent alot of time together and the little Oda had become a close friend of Kili. Fili was not so much of her liking, in fact she had broken his nose as he had called her pretty. The little girl had behaved like a boy, much to Thrors annoyance, but since her mother had died after her birth it was not surprising that her father had raised his daughters as his heirs, as such teaching them things only male children should be told, like warfare, tactics, history of war and martial training.

Now the dwarves of Erebor walked right into this small kingdom led by Runa, the young queen of men and Thror was determined to enforce his will onto the young girl.

Oda watched as the delegation of dwarves arrived at the gates of the Blue Mountains. She recognised king Thror and his son Thrain and Dis brother Thorin. Peaking out of her window she looked for Kili, her childhood friend. But she did not see him.

'Oda, we must prepare for the reception.' Runa, her older sister and queen told her and held out the crown of her people. Since Runa had become queen, she and her sister had established a defensive diplomatical way of negociation. Runa was the queen, but many lords and kings underestimated the young womans rulership. Many had tried to depose the young queen through marriage, threats or even assassination attempts. Oda had become Runas bodyguard, appearing as a double for the real queen. If someday an assassin would be successful then the real queen would be spared. Oda knew the danger, but it was a matter of honor for her to protect her sister. Now she placed the crown on her head and looked into the mirror. She was sixteen years old, her sister was two years older. She already knew that Thror would not take any of them serious. Her sister Runa would appear at her side as Oda, they would switch identities for the reception, as long as they did not know if they could trust the dwarves. They had learned about the loss of Erebor and the arrival of the whole kin of Durin was no good sign for the small kingdom of men.

Thorin walked into the great hall inside the Blue Mountains at his grandfathers side. This mountain was nothing compared to Erebor, but it was his peoples only chance. He knew that his grandfather planned a peaceful take-over of this kingdom of men. A kingdom ruled by a young queen, barely a woman. Thorin remembered the young Runa vaguely, a thin and pale thing, silent and thoughtful. He was surprised to see a beautiful young woman with a strong aura sit on the throne of the great hall. The silver crown graced her brown hair which was bound back into a ornate knot. Coal framed brown eyes which looked at the dwarves and the full red lips were pressed to a thin line. The young queen seemed to guess the dwarves purpose and braced herself for their request. Thror stepped forward to greet the queen.

'King Thror, was an unexpected surprise.' the queen greated the visitors. She had to speak first to show her superiority as host. Her voice was quiet, but steady.

Thror bowed and Thorin followed his example. As he looked up again he took the chance to glance at his surroundings. The queen was surrounded by her four maids and her sister. Her sister looked at Thror with big green eyes and seemed insecure. Thorin frowned. Was this the same girl who had been a friend to his nephew Kili? The same girl who broke Filis nose? His thoughts were interrupted by the queens statement.

'We have learned that the kingdom of Erebor was taken by the dragon Smaug. My condolensces to you and your people, king Thror.' the queen stated. Thorin could hear real sympathy in her voice and that hurt his pride. 'You are of course welcome to stay in the Blue Mountains as long as you need to find a new home.'

With this offer the young queen had thrown Thror out of balance. They had experienced so much animosity from men and elves so far and Thorin nearly had a bad conscience about the fact that they tried to take the kingdom from a queen who was the first ever to offer them shelter whithout being asked. He felt his grandfather struggle. At last, Thror gave in.

'This is a very generous offer, queen Runa.' Thror stated reluctantly.

'We will see to it that you and your people get accomodated and receive shelter and food. If there is anything you need, please tell me.' With these words the queen stood up and prepared to leave. She gave her advisors a sign to get their intructions from the dwarves. As she turned around her gaze met Thorins for a short while and Thorin could see a determined gleam in the brown orbs. He knew then that he should not underestimate her.

'Uncle!' Kili came rushing towards Thorin as he left the great hall. 'Have you seen her? How is she?'

Thorin smirked at his nephews curiosity. 'If you mean your friend Oda, she seemed well. Although I remembered her being more...agitated.' He remembered all too well how Fili, Kili and Oda had caused one mayhem after another in Erebor. the silent woman at the queens side had nothing of that girl he remembered.

'I can´t wait to meet her again!' Kili grinned.

Fili on the other hand looked anxious. He had no good memories of Oda. 'I only remember her brown eyes staring at me furiously after she hit me. Personaly I do not look forward meeting her again.' he grumbled.

Thorin frowned at him. Brown eyes? He was sure that the queens sister had green eyes. Shaking his head he walked over to his grandfather. They had better things to do than muse over such an unimportant thing. The moment he started giving instructions to the royal advisors how to accomodate his kin the queen and her sister were forgotten. For now.

**Ok, first chapter...please tell me what you think...^^**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed and the dwarves slowly settled in their temporary home. Queen Runa made sure that they had everything they needed. At one of her advisors objection that the wealth of the small kingdom would not be enough to feed the men and dwarves all together the queen sighed and politely asked the dwarves if work like forging or other crafts could be taken over. Thror immediately arranged that his kin took over the smiths and mining, which was much to the mens gratitude. The dwarves were used to the hard labour in the mines and the men could focus on the field work. Thorin himself worked in a smithy and accomodated a house together with his brother Frerin, his sister Dis, her husband and his nephews, Fili and Kili. In the evenings the dwarves visited the pubs in the Blue Mountains and sat together with the men, both folks living in peace at each others sides.

Kili had gotten quite anxious with every day that passed. Neither Runa nor Oda had showed up on other occasions than the official meetings and he was disappointed to not see his childhood friend. Fili took the opportunity to huff his brother.

'I bet she forgot all about you. She may have made new friends.' he chuckled as Kili gave him a playful nudge.

Days later they found out that they had been wrong all along.

The guards sounded the alarm in the early morning hours. Thorin was startled and grabbed his sword still half asleep. He had worked in the smithy until late that night and had not slept well. He did not sleep well since the dragon had taken their home. Alarmed he ran out of the house and saw that many dwarves had already took up their weapons and were ready to protect their families. And then he saw them. Orcs and wargs attacked the rim of the city in hope for easy casualties. That moment the gate of the mountain opened and three dozen mounted knights emerged. The queen herself led them, her face covered by a silver helmet. She charged at the orcs with a rage that Thorin had only seen on women defending their children.

Thorin soon found himself fighting at the side of his father and nephews. Soon the orcs were fought back but one warg rider charged at Kili as the young dwarf aimed at the retreating orcs with his bow. Thorin watched in horror as the warg ran over his nephew and turned around to finish him.

'Kili, no!' a female voice cried out and at first Thorin thought that Dis had called out for her son. But the voice was higher and more shrill. In the next moment a spear hit the warg and the orc was tossed of his back. Thorin saw the queen rush to the orc, killing his with one swift blow of her sword. She kneeled down beside Kili and took of her helmet. Kili only said one word as he looked into her face. 'Oda.'

'What does this mean?' Thror was furious. 'What is this trickery?'

Thror, Thrain and Thorin stood before the throne and looked at queen Runa who stared back at them silently.

'The young dwarf will be fine, king Thror. I hear he is your greatgrandson.' a female voice came from the door. 'I think that you owe my sister some gratitude.'

The dwarves watched as the queens sister emerged from the shadows, dressed exactly like the queen and wearing her crown. As she arrived at the throne she sat down on it and smiled warmly at her sister.

'I am queen Runa. I apologise for the confusion. This is my sister Oda, my loyal bodyguard. She replaces me in times of peril.' the real Runa looked at Thror with intelligent eyes. 'Do not think we do not know what you have been planning king Thror. I may be young, but I am not stupid. The dwarves of Erebor have lost their home and now you search for a new home for you and your kin. We seemed weak to you, we are only a small kingdom and into the bargain ruled by a woman. But we have offered you shelter whereas others have not. Please do not treat our hospitality with disrespect.'

Thror was too surprised to answer immediately, but Thorin stepped forward. 'I think we should reconsider our situation. It is obvious that you do not trust my kin, although we have never done anything to earn such mistrust.'

This time Oda spoke. 'We meant no disrespect. Our offer was honest. We do believe that a peaceful life of our people is possible in the Blue Mountains. But we will not let you take our home from us. Not after we lost our real home to Mordors orcs five hundred years ago.' she walked down to meet the dwarves on eye level. 'And please, my lords. Do not underestimate us because we are women.' Speaking these words she looked at Thorin, her eyes gleaming passionately. In that moment Thorin was unable to look away. Thror looked at the young princess and then to his grandson. Brown eyes burned into deep blue ones. As he cleared his throat the two young people broke the eye contact.

'I guess it is decided then.' Thror stated dryly.

Thorin met Oda the next day as he visited Kili at the healers house. He nearly did not recognise her in the simple tunic and trousers, without make up and jewelry. After a second glance he decided that he liked her better that way though. She looked more like herself without the burden of kingship on her. For a short moment he wondered if kingship would change him too, one day.

'Uncle!' Kili exclaimed happily as he saw Thorin leaning in the frame of the door. Thorin moved over to his nephew and saw Fili sit in the corner of Kilis room, eyeing Oda suspiciously. Thorin could not help but smirk at his nephews glare.

'Are you well?' he asked his nephew who nodded.

'I am fine, uncle. I am just tired of laying around here.' Kili sighed.

'You have a severe concusion, Kili. You should at least rest one more day.' She chuckled as she saw Kili pout. 'Pouting will not help help you, that was always your brothers speciality.' Oda said blinking at Fili who only glared at her. Lifting her hands in defeat she stood up and left the dwarves alone.

'Always pouting...such a nonsense.' Fili grumbled and frowned at his uncle and brother who burst into laughter as they saw Fili pout subconsciously.

'I cannot accept this! I will not succumb to this childqueen!' Thror grumbled, pacing up and down the the huge room which had become the council room of the dwarves of Erebor. 'The dwarves of Erebor, ruled by...this woman!'

Thrain watched his father in worry. Since the loss of the Arkenstone Thror had become unstable and moody and having arrived at the Blue Mountains as a refugee was more than his pride could take.

'Queen Runa may be young, but the blood of the Dunedain runs in her veins. She seems to be strong and wise enough to rule over her kingdom.' at his fathers sneer he continued. 'What shall we do? Take this kingdom by force after they opened their gates for us? We have more honor than that.'

'This kingdom of men is weak. It is merely a small village, sooner or later it will be overrun.' Thror grumbled. 'If not by us then by somebody else.'

Thrain nodded to that statement. Regardless how strong the rulership of these men was, the kingdom was too small to stand its ground against other kingdoms.

The next day Fili and Kili went for a walk outside of the mountain. Kili was feeling way better, but their mother had forbidden them to get into trouble. So they sat on a ledge quietly as they watched Oda emerge from the mountain joining a group of men on horses and riding of with them. She was wearing a leather armor and was armed, as well as the men were.

'The knights of Duath.' Fili and Kili jumped as they heard a voice behind them. Balin, the old advisor of their greatgrandfather had sneaked up behind them and smiled at the young dwarves reaction. He may be old, but he was still a warrior.

'The knights of Duath?' Fili remembered having heard of those special warriors. They had received a special training, they were nearly invincible on their horses. There were seven of them, each one carrying his own weapon and having his own speciality. And Oda seemed to be one of them.

Balin nodded thoughtfully. 'But even a regiment of such knights won´t be able to protect this kingdom forever.'


	3. Chapter 3

Six months after the dwarves of Erebor had arrived in the Blue Mountains Queen Runa, king Thror, prince Thrain and prince Thorin sat together in the council room, the queen missing the support of her sister at her side. Oda had left to patrol the borders of their lands with the other six knights of Duath. Oda was one of the few women who had ever been named one of them and it was an high honor. But nevertheless Runa wished that her sister would be here with her, standing against the determined descendants of Durin.

'You are right, king Thror.' she stated through clenched teeth. 'Our kingdom has been threatened various times already in the past. But we stood our ground. We never gave in. And we will not give in now.'

Thror paced around the table, making Runa feel insecure and weak and she hated that.

'I will not leave the new home of my people fall into foreign hands, not even into yours.' Runa grimly stated.

Seeing that Thror was about to burst Thrain stepped in. 'We do not wish to take your peoples home from them, mylady. We are simply stating that sooner or later you might have to admit defeat to a lord or king who is aware of the fact that your threehundred armed soldiers are no match against his own army.'

_We have threehundred armed men. The dwarves have more than a thousand. _Runa did the math and she did not like it.

'What do you suggest? That I give up my rulership to give it over to...lets say you?' Runa cocked her eyebrows at Thror. 'With all due respect, king under the mountain, I will not do that. You will have to force me.'

Thorin closed his eyes in defeat. This was not going well. He had hoped that the Blue Mountains would become a new home for their people, but the dwarves would hardly submit to a foreign queen.

Oda tried to stay calm. She had returned early from her patrol and had heard everything. The dwarves had become a threat to them, she had feared that. But she did not want to believe that the descendants of Durin would be that dishonorable and take a kingsdom with force which had offered them shelter in times of peril. But there was one more thing which worried Oda. In the worst case the dwarves would have military support though their kin in Ered Luin, only a few miles to the north of the Blue Mountains.

A few months later Oda went to the pub at the rim of the city to meet with the knights. Garain, Dago, Ours, Gwain, Lance and Artos were her comrades from childhood. They were trained all together and they fought as an unity. Now she needed their company to forget their hopeless situation. At least for tonight.

As she entered the pub she could already hear Ours sing. He was surrounded by his family, his wife Frigg and their twelve children. Ours had been to lazy to give them all names, so he gave them numbers. Number ten, a small boy ran towards Oda.

'Aunt Oda!' he yelled and jumped into her arms.

Laughing at the boys merry temper Oda lifted him up as her gaze drifted to the corner of the pub where the dwarves were sitting. Prince Thorin was there, as well as his sibblings and Fili and Kili.

Kili could see Odas smile fade as she saw the dwarves. He had heard that his greatgrandfather had threatened queen Runa and had been furious about it. Even his mother, princess Dis had a fierce discussion with Thorin about respecting the hospitality of the Duath. Thorin himself had been reluctant to follow Thrors lead. But Thror was their king and where he went the dwarves would follow. Now, all Kili could see was Odas sad face as she put down the young boy and joined the knights at the huge table. He could see one of the knights, Dago, look at her in worry and touching her arm. Oda just looked back at him and shook her head, earning an understanding nod from him. Kili frowned at their closeness. Oda had not spoken to him in weeks and he missed her company. She was like a sister to Kili, a sister he had always wanted. Looking to his parents who sat at the table in each others arms he thought that it might happen sooner or later. He was not the only one who looked at the happy dwarven couple at the table. Thorin smiled warmly as he saw his sister in the arms of her husband. She looked so happy. Filis and Kilis father had asked Thorin for the hand of his sister first, not Thrain or Thror, for he knew that Thorin and Dis were close. And Thorin could not have been happier to give them their blessing. But the loss of Erebor had inflicted their lives badly. Dis had lost the dwarfling she had been carrying during the flee from Smaug and they had been trying to become pregnant again since then. Now, in the security of a new home they were full of hope that it might happen. Another reason for Thorin to support his grandfathers plans, even if it might not turn out too well for the Duath. Thorins attention was drawn back to the men and woman of Duath as he heard a woman sing.

Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memories  
Hear our singing hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

Land of sun and land of moonlight  
Land that gave us joy and sorrow  
Land that gave us love and laughter  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

When the land is there before us  
We have gone home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

Oda watched the dwarves as Frigg, Ours wife, began singing the song of the men of Duath. She had asked Frigg to sing that song, for she knew that the words would also reach the hearts of the dwarves who had also lost their homes like the Duath did long ago. Her gaze moved over to prince Thorin who sat in the corner staring at the singing woman. She could see his deep blue eyes darken at the songs words and suddenly he looked right back at her. Oda felt as if his eyes were burning deep into her soul and she felt a warm tingle in her stomach. She was pulled back into the present as Ours answered his wifes song with a loud warcry causing the other knights to bellow with him.

As the party went on Frigg gave Ours his youngest child, number twelve and whispered something in his ear, grinning. Oda could see him hold up the baby and looking from its face to Lances face, looking back and forth, and then shaking his head with a satisfied expression.

'No resemblance.' he grumbled happily as he passed Oda and made her laugh wholeheartly.

From his place in the corner Thorin watched Kilis friend laugh. It was a wonderful sound and suddenly the world seemed a brighter place.


	4. Chapter 4

A year after the dwarves of Erebor had arrived in the Blue Mountains it happened. King Thror had gathered an army of heavily armed dwarves of Erebor and Ered Luin around him and surrounded the mountain. He had not involved Thrain or Thorin into his plans, for he knew that they had been against his plans to take over the Blue Mountains by force. Queen Runa had no choice but to surrender. The men of Duath could have taken up arms, but queen Runa was wise enough to not destroy her people by sending them into a futile fight. Her knights had tried to fight the attacking dwarves, but they had been too few. There was a horrible moment where Kili and Oda were standing opposite to each other, aiming their bows at one another. With a deep sigh Oda had lowered her bow. The dwarves had come as enemies, but Kili was still her friend and she could not losen her arrow on him. Instead she charged at Thror as he entered the throne room with a group of heavily armed dwarves. Before she could reach him, Thorin leaped between them and blocked her blow with his sword. Oda was a skilled fighter, but Thorin was stronger than her. Oda fought with two swords and blows were raining onto Thorin as he tried to protect his grandfather. The womans fury did not surprise him, but her honor and her loyalty did. The female knight fought for her sister although she had no chance to win.

Kili could not watch his uncle and his friend fight.

'Oda, please.' he called out hoarsely.

His voice deflected her and Thorin managed to blow the swords out of her hands. As she seemed to want to charge at him wit her bare hands he held the tip of his sword at her throat.

'I am sorry.' was all he said. His blue eyes looked at Oda with sympathy and Oda lowered her head.

The look of despair and defeat which she gave him burned deep into the dwarves minds. The dwarves of Erebor had conquered a new home for themselves, but had taken the home of the Duath in return. There was no celebrating that night.

Thror established a new reign, a reign which included Runa as the leader of the men still living in the Blue Mountains. The dwarf king was no fool, he knew that he needed people to work the fields and work the trade. He needed the men. The establishment of Runa as the leader of her people right below him as a king assured him at least some security. And he could always have an eye on Runa and her people. They would not rebel as long as they were treated well. But Thror was not trusting Runas sister Oda. She and the other six knights had fought the hardest as the dwarves had taken over the mountain and they were still under arms. The dwarf king did not trust the young woman who gave him an hateful glare everytime they met. But Thrors grandson, Thorin, has spoken for Oda and her knights to be spared. He had praised their skill as scouts and as fighters and asked for them to remain under arms. The sole condition was for them to give an oath never to raise their weapons against any dwarf of Erebor. Thror had seen the struggle in the knights eyes, but as Oda had given the oath the others had done so, too. With the submission of these seven knights Thror had taken rule over the Blue Mountains.

The evening after their submission the seven knights of the Duath met in the training area. They met openly, under the eyes of the dwarves to not make the impression of rebellion. Thorin and his brother Frerin had just finished their weapons training as Thorin overheard the knights speaking.

'I am so sorry.' Oda said with a hoarse voice. 'But I had no choice. This oath was the only way to ensure a peaceful life for our people. We should find a way to live aside of the dwarves - in peace.'

Most of the knights nodded, but Ours was furious. He was cursing and growling until Dago stepped aside of Oda.

'King Thror has betrayed us, but our queen and Oda have not.' he looked at Oda with a soft expression. 'Our loyalty is with our queen and Oda. Thats enough for me.'

Oda nodded at him thankfully and Thorin could not help but wonder if there was something going on between the normally silent knight and the princess. They were very different, Dago was tall and rough looking and he rarely spoke a word. Oda was beautiful, full of life and barely reached Dagos shoulders. Thorin felt a sting inside of him as he thought about Oda and the knight, but he could not tell why.

'It would mean alot to me - to us, Ours, if you would stay at our side.' Oda told Ours and lay a hand on his shoulder.

'Of course I will! I can´t let any of you fight alone, can I? You'll all fall apart without me! And if that means to stride around in the forests around this blasted mountain day and night then so be it!' Ours yelled at her, but the humor in his tone was clear. As he left he murmured quietly. 'Frigg is going to kill me.'

A few months after the dwarves of Erebor had taken over the Blue Mountains, bad news reached Thror. Fundin, father of Thrors advisor Balin and his brother Dwalin who commanded the kings royal guard, arrived with the survivors from Moria, the last mithril mine of the dwarves of Middle Earth. Moria had been taken by orcs from the Mount Gundabad.

Thror immediately gathered his warriors and sent messengers out to the Firebeards, Broadbeams, Ironfists, Stonefoots, Blacklocks, and Stiffbeards asking for help. An army of sixthousand dwarves set out to meet the orcs in Moria in a battle that should destroy many of the dwarven family lines in one single day.

Oda watched as Thror set out and with Thrain, Thorin, Frerin, Fundin, Balin, Dwalin and also Dis husband and five hundred dwarves of Erebor. The rest stayed behind to watch over the mountain. Oda saw Dis looking after her husband with tears in her eyes. Fili and Kili were at their mother side, beeing too young for battle. They had been disappointed as they were told that they had to stay behind, but Thorin and their father had insisted. Maybe, if they had known what had awaited them at the gates of Moria they would not have been so eager to go.

Oda sat by the fire in Dis home. After Dis husband had gone to battle under Thrors command Oda had gotten close to Kili again and with this, also to Dis and Fili. There were no hard feelings, for Oda knew that they had not supported Thror when he had taken over the Blue Mountains. And there were other reasons. Runa and Oda did not speak anymore, because Runa had tried to marry Oda off to a neighbouring kingdom to seal an alliance. Oda spend her days either with the other knights or with Dis, Fili and Kili. She had been there so often, that Dis had even given her Thorins room to stay in temporarily, until he came back. Oda had felt strange, sleeping in Thorins bed, on a mattress that still smelled like him. It was a pleasant smell, a mixture of woodland tobacco, musk and metal. This smell caused Oda to dream of Thorin in the first night she spent in his room. In her dreams she saw the handsome face, the braided beard, the long nose and the long raven black curls. But since their first encounter it had been his eyes which had impressed Oda the most. Two orbs of a deep and cold blue, with so much passion and emotion glowing inside of them. In the following morning she had been so sleepy that she almost burned the breakfast porrage. Dis had laughed quietly as Oda had cursed in Khuzdul, some of the few words she had caught from Fili and Kili.

A few days later Oda had asked Dis if Fili and Kili could accompany her and the knights on their patrols. They were bored to death and the worry about their male family members nearly drove them insane. The two young dwarves needed a task. With a heavy heart Dis agreed and Fili and Kili became part of the group of Duath knights who patrolled the woods around the mountain, hunting down everything that could pose a threat to the kingdom of dwarves and men. Fili and especially Kili were welcomed into the group of knights and especially Ours children liked the two dwarves. Fili, Kili and the twelve children drove Frigg mad at some days. The obvious peace between the knights of Duath and the royal family of the dwarves pacified the strained situation between the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Duath and slowly life in the Blue Mountains came back to normal. That was, until the surviving dwarves from the battle of Azanulbizar returned home.

Oda, the knights, Fili and Kili were on one of their patrols as they saw them. A small group of dwarves, heavily armoured and moving slowly. Fili and Kili rode towards them as fast as their ponies could carry them and called out for their father. Oda frowned as she watched the reunion. Over five hundred dwarves had set out for Moria, but this groups was barely a hundred dwarves strong. As Oda rode near, she could hear Fili and Kili sob and looked at the leader of the group, Thorin. She could see the blue orbs under the thick layers of dried blood and dirt. Blue eyes full of grief.


	5. Chapter 5

'No.' Dis collapsed in the arms of her sons as she heard the heartbreaking news. Her husband was dead, as well as her brother Frerin, her father and her grandfather. Tears fell down the face of the proud and strong dwarf woman and Oda could not help but shed own tears of sympathy. Thorin watched the princess cry with his sister, over dwarves who had taken her home from her and her people. He could not help but feel a warm tingle in his heart, but soon the cold grief took over again.

Thorin was king under the mountain now. But he refused to have a decent coronation. His grief was too deep and too fresh and he buried himself with work. Plus, he was still ashamed of the way the dwarves had taken the mountain from the men of Duath. At days he followed his kingly duties and at night he worked in the smithy. He slept in Thrors old chambers deep inside the mountain now and did not spend much time in Dis home anymore. But one night, after he spend hours in the smithy forging a new sword, Thorin was so exhausted that he thought he would not make it to his chambers. So he walked to Dis home and into his old room. Already half asleep he lay down in his old bed, but soon realised that there was something different. His bed smelled different, like horse, cotton and cherry blossoms. Frowning, Thorin looked around and saw a figure laying beside him on his bed, the face covered with hair. As he reached out to stroke away the hair the figure moved. A loud shriek startled Thorin and before he knew what happened he was kicked out of the bed. Groaning, he tried to stand up as his sister and nephews came rushing in with candles in their hands. Dis had a frying pan in her hand and was ready to swing it at the intruder.

'For Durins sake!' Thorin growled and looked at the person sitting in his bed. At first he did not recognise the woman. Long brown wavy hair covered her body and framed her face with the huge brown eyes.

'Prince Thorin!' she exclaimed. 'I mean...king Thorin!' Thorin immediately recognised Odas voice. He blinked and looked closer at the woman in his bed. It was really Oda.

'What is she doing in my bed?' Thorin could not think clearly. He was tired and he was exhausted.

'Your sister gave me your room to stay in, since you have moved into the mountain, your majesty.' Oda told him, while Dis helped her brother out. 'I apologise, if I had known that it was you then...' Oda swallowed. What then? Would she have not kicked him out of the bed? Oda cursed under her breath.

Kili grinned at his uncle and his friend. 'You would have kicked him anyway, Oda.' he stated, earning a nudge from both his brother and his mother.

The next morning hell broke lose in the Blue Mountains. Orcs had followed the surviving dwarves from the battle of Azanulbizar and attacked their new home. The dwarves fought bravely, as did the men of Duath, but there were severe losses on all sides. The orcs were defeated for good, but three of the seven knights were killed, Artos, Lance and Dago. Thorin found Oda leaning over the dying Dago, her hands cupping his face.

'Don´t leave me.' she whispered, tears running down her face. The tall knight had been struck by three arrows and a spear, but had fought valiantly until he had collapsed. He died in Odas arms, looking into her face, smiling.

That night the burial fires burned high and bright, enlightning the mountain.

Runa came over to Oda.

'We cannot go on like this. The dwarves of Erebor are stricken, as are we. We need new allies.' she lay an arm around Odas shoulder.

'Then why don´t you get married, then?' Oda asked her sister grimly.

Runa smiled bitterly. 'Maybe I will. But we are not in the condition to chose.'

Oda sighed, knowing that her sister was right. In that moment she looked across the fires and met deep blue eyes, staring at her intensivly. Oda felt a sting in her abdomen. She had not loved Dago. They had been close friends and they had occasionaly slept together. But there had been no love. At least not the love that could exist between a man and a woman. Dago had never awaken the feelings inside of her which Thorin did when he looked at her. Oda looked back into the fires. She barely knew the dwarf king. They had barely spoken two sentences with each other for the last long months that the dwarves were living in the Blue Mountains. And he was Kilis uncle. And he was the king of the dwarves who took Odas home away from her. Closing her eyes in exhaustion, Oda walked away from the fires and into the woods, wanting to be alone. As she returned moments later her sister was gone and Oda joined Dis and her sons at the fires.

'I am sorry, Oda.' Dis took the younger woman in her arms and hugged her tight. 'These men were your friends.'

Oda nodded, her throat thick with sorrow. 'It will never stop, will it, Dis? You have lost half your family, your husband and I have lost my home and my friends to these filthy creatures. They will pay for this.'

Dis nodded slowly. 'One day they will.'

The gathered men and dwarves feasted heavily to honor the dead. Late at night a group of younger dwarves and men gathered around an old, half blind dwarf who told them what had happened at the battle of Azanubizar.

_The battle started on a cold winters day, no sun warmed the battlefield, there was only cold and freezing air surrounding the fighters. We were outnumbered greatly, for the orcs of Moria and the orcs of Gundabad had united against us. Fundin and Frerin fell in the first attack and Thrain and Thorin were wounded. Our great king, Thorin Oakenshield, had lost his shield in battle and used an oaken branch as protection against the brutal assaults from the orcs. The forces of evil were led by no other than Azog, the Defiler. The giant white Gundabad orc slay many of our comrades, fathers, sons, brothers and cousins and our beloved king Thror before he was destroyed by king Thorin. Valiantly he fought that day, he cut the white orc into pieces. Lord Nain from the Iron Hills came with reinforcemements and the orcish filth was drawn back into the dark shadows from which they came. But we have payed a heavy prize for our victory. And today, the men of Duath have fought bravely at our side, bearing heavy losses of their own. Sometimes, pain and loss ties bonds which are stronger than any alliance on paper. _

With these words the old dwarf looked at Thorin who stood behind the group of dwarves, listening to the painful story. Then the storyteller looked at Oda who was sitting beside Fili and Kili. The old dwarf may have been half blind, but in return he could see things that others could not.

Thorin worked in the smithy for three days straight. But he could not concentrate. He knew that he would ruin the sword, but he hammered onto the glowing metal mercilessly until it broke under his powerful blows. Panting he threw away the remaining handle of the sword and opened a window to catch some fresh air. After a while he sat back behind the anvil and began to work on a new sword. After a while he felt a cold wind on his back and frowned. He had closed the window and that could only mean that the door was opened. That someone opened it. Bracing himself Thorin grabbed the hilt of the glowing sword ready to swing around.

Oda watched Thorin as he sat back behind the anvil. The dwarf king was only clad in a blue tunic, grey trousers and heavy boots. His hair hung down in sweaty streaks and covered most of his handsome face. Sweat ran down his body, making the tunic stick to his upper body. Odas gaze shifted from the back of his head, over his muscular arms, his massive lower arms and his callous hands. She could have watched him all night, but Oda was tired and only wanted to bring him a cup of water before she went to sleep - in his bed. Slowly she moved forward until she was stooped by a glowing tip of a sword at her throat. She had let go of the cup and it burst at her feet. Alarmed Dis came running in. As she saw her brother and her sons friend she sighed.

'Can´t you to just meet and not try to kill each other?' she scolded them and broke the awkward silence.

'What happened?' Fili and Kili came running in and caused Thorin to roll his eyes.

'Oh! I see.' Kili grinned from one ear to the other. 'Payback.'


	6. Chapter 6

After Dis had shooed her sons out of the smithy and went to get some new water for her brother, Thorin cleared his throat and looked at Oda who had stayed in the smithy with him.

'I am sorry, mylady.' he told her quietly. 'If I had known that it was you...' Thorin smirked lightly, using the exact same words Oda had used as she had kicked him out of his own bed.

Oda looked at him in astonishment. His humor caught her off balance and a small smile was all she managed as a response. Suddenly she felt something wet run down her neck. As she touched the source of it she winced slightly. Thorins sword had burned her soft skin at her neck as she had surprised him. Thorin stepped closer and frowned.

'I am truly sorry, wait let me take a look at the wound.' Thorin murmured, pulling Oda closer to the fire to have more light.

Without protest Oda followed him and sat down on the stool beside the anvil. Softly Thorin took her chin into his hand and tilted her head to have a better look at the cut. It was not deep, but it had not stopped bleeding. As Dis returned with the water Thorin quietly thanked her and asked for a clean cloth. Dis quickly brought one and then left the two alone, smirking. She knew her brother for a long time now and she knew when he was interested in a woman. She just hoped that this time it would not be a meaningless fling. As Thorin returned to Oda with the cloth she was about to stand up.

'Its just a scratch, your majesty. No need to treat it now.' she was about to leave but Thorin gently grabbed her arm.

'I am responsible for this, mylady Oda.' he stated softly. 'Please let me take care of it.'

Slowly, Oda nodded and sat down again. She watched Thorins hands as he dipped the cloth into the water and then gently moved over her neck. His touch was surprisingly soft and Oda could not help but feel a hot sensation at his closeness. _Its just the fire. _She told herself, trying to control her breath. Little did she know that Thorin was fighting the exact same sensation she felt in that very moment. The fire shone brightly in the smithy and threw shadows over Odas skin. Thorin swallowed hard as his gaze moved over her neck to her collarbone and then even down the slender body. He saw that she was breathing heavily although she tried to hide it. The small wound was cleaned quickly, too quickly for Thorins taste. As he was finished Oda tilted her head back and smiled at him.

'Thank you, your majesty.' she said quietly.

'You do not need to call me that here.' Thorin stated warmly. 'Call me Thorin.'

'Thorin.' Oda smiled. 'It means "bold" in Khuzdul, doesn´t it?'

Thorin looked at her in surprise and nodded. 'Yes, indeed. How do you know?'

'Kili tried to teach me some words in Khuzdul, but its a difficult language.' Oda smiled sheepishly. 'The curses and dirty words are easy.' she added and grinned.

Thorin smiled at the princess. He wondered why she knew what his name meant and if she had asked Kili about its meaning. He shifted on his seat and winced as a sharp pain crossed his left collarbone. The white orc had wounded him with his filthy war hammer and the wound had been infected. It had not closed yet and was hurting. Oda saw him wince and searched for the source of his pain. As she shifted her gaze she saw the deep red gash on his shoulder.

'Its infected! Why didn´t you let someone take care of it?' she asked him. Determined she pulled Thorin up and switched places with him, him now sitting on the stool and her kneeling in front of him. Thorin was so surprised that he sat down without protest.

'It will heal eventually. Dwarves are made of stone, such wounds do not hamper us.' Thorin smirked.

Oda cocked an eyebrow at him. 'No of course not.' she mocked. 'But if the wound gets more infected, you´ll get a fever. You could die and then Dis would have lost yet another family member. Do you want this, Thorin?'

Her words hit something inside of Thorin. He had not thought about the grief his sister must have felt as she had to learn that half her family had fallen before the gates of Moria. This realisation made him give in and he nodded heavily.

'Fine.' he murmured. 'Take a look at it, then.'

'You will have to take off your tunic.' Oda told him shyly. 'There is no way I can clean the wound properly with you having your tunic on.'

With a light smirk Thorin pulled the light fabric over his head, wincing at the motion.

'Made of stone indeed.' Oda mocked again, but her breath was caught in her throat as she took a quick look at Thorins upper body. _Made of stone indeed _she thought again, quickly tearing her gaze away. The dwarf was incredibly muscular and a thick layer of hair covered his chest and traveled down over the middle of his toned abs and then further down below the navel. As she heard Thorin chuckle quietly Oda turned around and faced his amused expression.

'If I had known the effect on you I would have done that earlier.' he joked.

'I have seen a naked man before, you know.' Oda answered dryly and concentrated on Thorins injury.

Thorins next words left his mouth before he could even think about it. 'I am sure that knight Dago was an impressive sight to you.' As he saw Oda close her eyes in pain he wanted to slap himself silly. 'I am so sorry, mylady. I did not think.'

'Oda.' Oda said quietly.

Thorin frowned at her. 'Excuse me?'

'Oda, not mylady.' Oda looked into his eyes and smiled. 'And yes, knight Dago was indeed impressive.' with a smirk she left Thorin behind to get new bandages and salves from the house.

Thorin sat back on the stool and took a deep breath. He felt hot, but he could not tell wether it was from the fire, fever from the wound or because of Oda. He had managed to calm down a bit as Oda returned with the bandages and salves. Kneeling in front of him she started cleaning the wound like he had done and took a closer look at the wound.

'Your collarbone split.' she realised. 'You must have been in more pain than you want to admit.'

Thorin sighed, the wound really hurt. But he was a proud dwarf and he was not ready to admit his pain in front of the woman who made his blood boil with her touch and her closeness.

'I´ll manage.' he simply said.

'Of that I am sure.' Oda smiled and shook her head about the dwarven pride. 'But I will have to pull out the splinters. Please sit down here.' without warning she pulled Thorin down to the fireplace, making him sit close to the fire. The fires heat hit Thorin like a hot wave and caused him to sweat instantly. As Oda kneeled close to him and pulled his mane away from the wound Thorin nearly lost control. Clenching his teeth he took a deep breath.

'Sorry.' Oda whispered, afraid that she might have hurt Thorin. Slowly Thorin nodded and Oda started picking out the small splinters in Thorins flesh. After that was done she told him to sit back on the stool and covered his wound with the salve.

'I can´t put on a bandage, it would get out of place with every move you make and I believe that you will not stay immobile for a few days?' Oda smirked at Thorin.

'Thats alright, I´m sure it will do.' Thorin cleared his throat. 'Thank you myl...Oda.'

'You´re welcome - Thorin.'

Thorin felt as if time had stopped and that the world around him turned slower than usual. All he saw in this moment was the beautiful woman who kneeled in front of him, looking at him with big and warm brown eyes, her hands still on his shoulders. His gaze shifted to her sensual lips, which were slightly parted and Thorin leaned forward. Both jumped as the door opened with a loud bang and Thorins nephews came tumbling in.

'Mother asks if you would like some more...' Fili froze as he saw his uncles frown.

'Water.' Kili ended the sentence for his brother and looked at him questioningly. 'What?'


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Oda, Fili and Kili left with the three remaining knights of Duath for their daily patrol. Dis looked after them, with a worried expression on her face. She did not want to let Fili and Kili go, but she knew that her young sons needed a task. Dis also knew that Oda, Fili and Kili would take care of each other. Oda had become like a daughter to Dis, a daughter she would never have. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her dead husband. They had had so many plans, plans which would stay unrealised forever. She jumped as she felt a heavy arm on her shoulder. Thorin managed to sneak up on her everytime. He was stepping lightly for such a tall dwarf. Dis saw the wound on his shoulder was healing well and smirked.

'The human girl has managed to tame the great Thorin Oakenshield.' she murmured and grinned at her brothers shocked expression.

'She did nothing of the sort.' he grumbled.

'You let her tend to your wounds. I remember you growling at Oin as he tried it.' Dis remembered.

Thorin wanted to object, but he did not know what to say and closed his mouth again. After the last night he was confused and troubled. He had enough on his mind lately, being the youngest king ever in the line of Durin and having to ensure his people a safe home. A home his grandfather had taken from people who had helped them in their misery. And now all he could think about was this woman, her voice, her touch, her smile. Thorin shook his head, trying to free himself from the pictures in his mind. Dis laughed quietly.  
'You like her.' she stated firmly.

'Who? I do not like anyone.' Thorin grumbled. Dis only smiled to herself. She was curious about how long he could torture himself.

In the evening the knights returned from a boring and calm patrol. The three men, the woman and the two dwarves sat down in the pub for an ale, or in Odas case mead.

'You don´t like ale?' Fili asked her curiously.

'Oh she liked it.' Garain grinned at Odas death glare. 'A few years ago she just drank a wee too much and spend the whole next day throwing up.'

'Shut up, Garain.' Oda snarled but could not help grinning herself. She had felt so miserable that she had never touched another ale. Plus, she had not liked the feeling to lose control over herself. Oda had never let alcohol cloud her mind again since then.

They sat at the table in silence before Ours popped the question that was on his mind for days now.

'We need a seventh member.' he was no man of words. 'What about your uncle, Dwalin?' he asked Fili and Kili.

'He is our uncles cousin actually.' Fili mused. 'I am not sure wether he would join us...you.'

Oda watched Fili intensly. She had the feeling that this Dwalin was one of the dwarves who still did not trust the men of Duath. But there was mistrust on both sides. Oda had witnessed small fights and arguments between men and dwarves recently and the worst thing was, that her sister Runa seemed to enjoy the turn of events. The former queen hated the dwarves who had taken her kingdom from her and nearly relished their situation now. Oda on the other hand tried to make the best of the situation.

'We should ask him.' she decided and walked to the training ground with the other five knights, searching for Dwalin.

'There he is.' Kili pointed to the back of the training area. 'He is training with uncle.'

Oda watched the huge dwarf swing his war hammer at the dwarf king who ducked elegantly and swung his own sword. Shaking her head Oda walked closer, Thorins movements would reopen his injury. As the two fighters got aware of the six people joining them they broke off their fight. Fili and Kili stepped towards them, speaking to Dwalin in Khuzdul. Oda could see Dwalins gaze on her and she saw the dwarf shake his head. Sighing she walked towards him, guessing his trouble.

'I will not fight alongside a woman, a princess.' Dwalin spat out the word as if it was a bad thing.

'And why is that, master dwarf?' Oda asked and tried to control her own temper. This dwarf was a typical clichee of the dwarven race. Proud, arrogant and insufferable.

'A tiny little girl like you is not able to watch anyones back.' Dwalin growled. 'You would get yourself into trouble everytime we get into battle.'

Dwalin had not seen Oda fight the day as the orcs had attacked the Blue Mountains, but he was sure that without her warhorse the woman was no threat to him. Oda sighed and drew her swords.

'Fine. If I win you´ll join us. If you win...well pick something.' Oda frowned at Dwalin and saw Kili flinch.

'Oda, no!' he warned her, but Dwalin grinned.

'Alright, little girl.' he looked at her thoughtfully. 'When I win I will let you cook something nice for me.'

'You would not say that if you would know her cooking skills, Dwalin.' Fili grinned as Oda shot him a death glare. She already had enough of dwarves for one day and wanted to get it over with.

Oda preferably fought with her two light and short swords, without a hampering shield. But against Dwalin a shield would have been helpful. She looked small and frail against the huge and square dwarf with the warhammer. Thorin, who had been sparing with Dwalin, stepped forward.

'I do not think that this is a good idea.' he started, but was cut short by both Oda and Dwalin. Sighing he lifted his hands in defeat and gestured towards the training circle. He feared that he would have to scrape Oda off the arena floor afterwards, but sat down with Fili, Kili and the three knights to watch the spectacle.

At first the two opponents circled around in the training area, eying each other cautiously. Oda decided to make the first move and launched directly at Dwalin, surprising him. The woman was so fast that he barely lifted his warhammer as she had reached him. He countered her attack with the hilt of the hammer, pushing her back and swung at her directly afterwards. Oda ducked and felt the woosh of the hammer above her head. While swinging his hammer Dwalin grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the edge of the arena. Oda was so light that she nearly flew and landed in Thorin arms with a startled cry. Thorin was more than surprised to have her that close so suddenly and his breath got caught in his throat as he looked up and realised that Oda was practically sitting on his lap if his hands had not grabbed her waist and stopped her. Her lower arms rested on his shoulders and her hair, bound back into a ponytail, fell over her shoulders into his face. For a moment that felt like minutes Thorin held her like this staring up into her warm eyes and Oda looked back right into his icy blue eyes. As Dwalin cleared his throat Oda pushed back from Thorin and swirled around aiming for Dwalins ankles. The huge dwarf was surprisingly quick on his feet and jumped back, grinning.

Fili cheered at the two, amusing himself highly. As he turned to his younger brother he could see that Kili watched the fight through his fingers, his hands covered his face and his eyes were huge.

'What´s the matter, brother?' Fili teased him. 'Are you afraid that our little sister will hurt Dwalin?'

_Little sister_? Thorin looked at his nephews in surprise. He had not known that them and Oda had grown so close. Oda had spent so much time in their home, he should have known. Thorin smiled as Kili winced as Dwalin swung another blow at Oda. The young woman ducked yet again, but this time Dwalin caught her by her neck, pulled her back against him and held the warhammer against her throat. Would this be a real fight he could snap her neck with one swift move of his arm.

'I won, princess.' he growled.

'You think?' Oda snarled and suddenly Dwalin felt a slight pressure between his legs. As he looked down he saw that Oda was holding her short sword against his groin and that only a small move would deprive Dwalin from ever having children.

'I would call it a tie.' Fili stated and grinned at Dwalin, who frowned at Oda.

Everyone jumped as a female voice boomed from behind. 'Enough of this nonsense! You, Dwalin will join the knights and see to it that my sons return to me every day. And you, Oda, will help me in the kitchen while I will cook a decent meal for everyone here.' Dis ordered and stood at the training ground with her hands on her hips.

For the first time Oda could see, or better hear, the resemblance between Thorin and his sister, the commanding voice and the deep tone.

Dis smirked as Oda as well as Dwalin answered with a quiet _yes ma´am._


	8. Chapter 8

That night Dis house was full of merry people. Ours had returned to his family, but Garain and Gwain, as well as Oda and Dwalin had joined her family for dinner. Oda tried to make herself useful, but Dis could see that the young woman felt uncomfortable in the kitchen. With a smirk Dis watched as Oda nearly broke a cup and nearly garnished the meat with her fingertipps when slicing it. As elegant and skilled that woman was with a sword, she was a catastrophy in the kitchen. Thorin could not watch it any longer and stepped behind Oda, taking her hands holding the meat and the knife and softly guided them. The slices of meat turned out much more smooth and Odas fingertipps were not in danger anymore. Subconsciously Oda leaned back against Thorins broad chest, enjoying the warmth radiating from the dwarfs body. As she realised what she was doing she stifened and moved away, clearing her throat. With a shy smile she thanked Thorin and quickly walked out of the kitchen. Oda shook her head as she had arrived in the living room. She had never behaved that way, so...girly. She had been attracted to men before, but like in case of Dago things had just happened. It had never been awkward. Thorins closeness made her sweat and feel insecure and Oda hated herself for that. Taking a deep breath Oda took a cup of water and sat down with Fili and Kili who were laughing at one of Garains stories.

In the kitchen Thorin frowned about himself. He did not know what made him walk over and put his arms around Oda, he had just followed his instincts. For a short moment he had felt her lean into him before she reacted like he had expected and had fled the kitchen. Thorin scolded himself mentally. He was the king under the mountain, no young dwarfling, and yet he felt as if his body was on fire everytime he saw Oda. Her smile and her laugh made his toes curl and the warmth of her eyes made his blood boil. Right now he could hear her laugh along with Fili and Kili in the living room and Thorin jumped as he felt Dis hand on his shoulder.

'Dinner is ready, brother.' Dis told him with a knowing smile.

The next weeks passed quickly. Thorin had taken over the rule over the Blue Mountains and life went back to normal. The knights of Duath, now half men half dwarves patrolled the lands around the mountain and no orc pack dared to attack the Blue Mountains again. The number of seven knights was secured and by chance the dwarves had perfectly replaced the fallen knights as far as the type of fighter was concerned. Artos had been the bowman and was replaced by Kili. Dago had fought with a warhammer like Dwalin and Lance had been a swordfighter like Fili. Fili had even asked Oda to teach him how to fight with two swords. This sort of combat suited him and he learned fast.

One day Runa got a letter from one of the neighbouring counties and presented it to Oda who felt her world crumble below her feet. Lord Ragnor had asked her sister for her hand. Oda knew the man, he was a young lord with alot of power. He was tall, handsome, blond and strong. Many women fancied him, but Oda had no interest in him. What made it all worse was the fact that Oda knew that Ragnor would never grant her as much freedom as she was granted in the Blue Mountains. She would never be allowed to carry weapons again or ride through the woods unprotected. Neither would she be allowed to walk around freely. The women of Ragnors clan were all timid little housewives, with no rights to speak their minds freely or even act on their own. Oda could not imagine living like that. On her daily patrol Dwalin rode beside her and looked at her closely. He could see that Oda was not concentrated. Despite their initial problems the two had become friends quickly and Dwalin cared for Oda nearly as much as he would for his own daughter, although he would not show it.

'What´s with you, little girl?' he asked in his usual rough tone. 'You have been staring holes into the forest for hours now.'

Oda sighed and wished that Dis was there to talk to. But there was only Dwalin and she needed to talk to somebody.

'My sister wants to marry me off to lord Ragnor.' she murmured.

'Hmmmmm.' Dwalin wished he had not asked. He had no idea what to reply. In his eyes, Oda needed a husband sooner or later and lord Ragnor was a mighty lord. Dwalin saw nothing bad in this. 'Hmmmm.'

'Hmmm. Is that all?' Oda asked him amused. 'I do not want to get married. I do not want to leave the Blue Mountains. I do not want to give up my freedom.'

'You are the princess of your people. It is your duty to secure new alliances for their sake.' Dwalin mumbled. 'You will have a strong and goodlooking man to care for you.' Dwalin grumbled. 'I thought thats what most women wished for?'

Oda smirked amused. 'I am not most women, master Dwalin.'

_No, indeed. You are not._ Dwalin thought as the two passed the gates of the Blue Mountains and Oda left with a sad expression on her face.

'But you are right, master Dwalin.' Oda sighed. 'It is my duty.'

Thorin made ready to meet the lord of the South, lord Ragnor. They had met briefly in the past, but this time his visit had a different purpose. He wanted to take Oda back with him as his wife and Thorin felt a sharp sting in his stomach when he thought about Oda marrying that man. He had witnessed a fight between Oda and her sister and had overheard that Oda was not happy about this marriage herself. But she was a princess and she had to marry to ensure that her bloodline was carried on. Musing grimly Thorin walked to the throne room and saw that Runa and Oda were already there. He stopped in his tracks as they bowed to him and his gaze moved to Oda, who wore a beautiful blue dress. Her hair hung over her shoulders freely as a sign of her being a single woman and she was wearing the princesses crown. A beautiful silber belt hung around her waist, underlining the soft curves of her hips. She looked beautiful, but sad. Thorin bowed back at the the two royal women and sat down to greet lord Ragnor, tearing his gaze away from Oda.

As lord Ragnor stood before the throne Thorin could see him take a look at his future bride and the lords blue eyes widened in pleasure. The dwarf king felt his hands squeeze into fists and concentrated on his guest.

'Lord Ragnor, it is a pleasure to welcome you as our guest once again.' Thorins voice sounded majestic and deep, sending shivers down Odas back. It were pleasant shivers, not like the ones she had felt as Ragnor had looked at her. Oda felt faint and cold and the whole evening passed by her without that she had payed attention to one single word spoken. As Ragnor had left them Thorin bowed to the two women, signaling Runa that she and her sister were free to leave. As he looked at Oda he could see her look back at him with an unreadable expression.

'Congratulations, mylady.' Thorin told her quietly and winced as he saw her pained face.

'Thank you, king Thorin.' Oda answered hoarsely. She wanted to leave the cold and dark room, but Runa had a bone to pick with her sister.

'You did not even look at him!' she whispered furiously. 'He came here to court you, Oda. Many women would wish to trade with you.'

Oda looked at her sister and suddenly she saw it. Runa was one of the women who envied her for her luck to marry Ragnor. But Ragnor had asked for Oda. Closing her eyes in defeat Oda turned away from her sister and walked down the streets to Dis house, the only place where Oda felt secure. Thorin felt her desperation and fought the urge to take her in his arms for comfort. He knew that she would be comforted by Kili and Fili, knowing that his nephews could not bear seeing Oda sad like this. But this time Thorin was afraid that his nephews merryness would not be enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Oda could not sleep that night. As she had returned from the mountain Fili and Kili had tried to cheer her up, but Oda had not been in the mood. She had asked Dis for a cup of tea and had closed the door to her room. Oda could not bear the thought that she had to leave these dwarves who had become her family. She pressed her face deep into the pillows and froze as a familiar smell caught her attention. The pillow still faintly smelled like Thorin. Oda moved her hand into a fist. Everytime she thought of the dwarf king she felt as if she was burning and a longing ache waved through her abdomen. She remembered the time when Dwalin had tossed her around in the training ring, throwing her into Thorins arms. Thorin had caught her fall and his hands on her hips had left burning marks. With a groan Oda stood up and opened the window for some fresh air. She took a deep breath and suddenly she heard a metalic noise coming from the smithy. Following a sudden urge Oda grabbed her cloak and threw it over her nightgown. Determined she stepped out of the house. Her body screamed for his touch and Oda knew now that she needed it. That she needed him. She had subconsciously fought her longing for the dwarf king for weeks and instead of getting weaker the longing for him had increased.

Oda knew that it was wrong. That dwarfs grandfather had taken her home and had occupied her peoples home. Thorin ruled over her people now. And he was Kilis uncle, her best friends uncle. At the door of the smithy Oda leaned heavily against the wood, unsure wether she should enter. Closing her eyes Oda took a deep breath. She would be married soon. Married to a man she did not love, whom she did not even like. Cursing quietly she decided to go back to her room, but then the door to the smithy opened and Oda fell backwards into a pair of strong arms with a startled cry.

Thorin could not be more surprised himself as he opened the door to catch some fresh air and was confronted with a body falling through the opened door. In reflex he caught the body and looked down to see Oda clinging to his arms. Her hair was a mess and she had blushed slightly. To Thorin she had never been more beautiful.

'My goodness, I am so sorry, your majesty.' she whispered hoarsely.

'Thorin.' the dwarf reminded her and smiled warmly.

'Thorin.' Oda replied hoarsely.

'Why are you here?' Thorin asked and realised that she was still in his arms.

'I...I could not sleep.' Oda blushed even more. 'And I did not want to wake up Fili and Kili.'

'But we are right here!' Kilis voice came from inside the smithy. Oda peaked behind Thorin and saw his nephews sit in front of the fireplace, grinning at her.

'Could not sleep, ey?' Fili grinned at her. Oda rolled her eyes. She would never hear the end of it, of that she was sure.

'Oi, look who is still awake at this hour?' a loud voice made them jump. Dwalin had seen the light in the smithy and had decided to visit his friend. He grinned as he saw Oda in Thorins arms. Thorin and Oda parted as if they had burned each other and Dwalin laughed. 'Care to join me? I am on my way to the pub.'

After a few minutes and after Oda had put on something decent to wear the five of them headed towards the pub at the lower rims of the city. All of them had put on earth-colored, simple clothes to not attract any attention. The pub was crowded but they managed to get some seats in a small corner. Soon they were joined by two drunk men.

'Excuse me, do you mind to scoot a bit?' the not so drunk man asked them and Oda sat down on the arm rest of Kilis armchair. Dwalin leaned over to tell them a funny story he had heard on the training area today as the two drunk men started chatting.

'I think my wife is sleeping with our neighbour.' the older man sobbed.

'How do you know?' his friend asked him. Oda glanced at the dwarves who looked as astonished as she was.

'Its a feeling I have, you know?' the older drunken man murmured.

'Like wearing somebody elses shoes?' his friend asked further.

'Thats the feeling!' the older man answered promptly.

Dwalin grinned maniacly and Thorin just shook his head in amusement. Oda tried to divert the dwarves attention.

'So, Dwalin. You wanted to tell us something.' she started but the sobbing man continued whinning. 'Never mind.' she sighed and leaned back.

'Why is this happening to me? I think its my wound...' the older man whispered loudly to his friend. Oda covered her eyes with her hand. That was too much information.

'It has not healed yet?' his friend asked him.

'Nope. Its even getting worse, suppurating like crazy...' the man continued and Dwalin, who was sitting right beside him scooted away from him wincing.

His friend only sighed. 'Listen. You need to hear it from me, not from somebody else. Its me. I am sleeping with your wife.'

'So you are the neighbour?' Kili asked curiously and earned a slap from Oda.

'Do you mind? We are trying to have a private conversation here.' the man snapped at Kili who only leaned back and continued grinning.

The betrayed man continued sobbing more loudly and asked Oda for some tissues. Intricately Oda fumbled out a few tissues from her dress, but apparently she was not quick enough. The sobbing man teared them from her hands and Oda jumped back to the arm rest of the armchair.

'Oh, give me this thing!' he yelled at her. But the situation was so comical that neither Oda, nor the dwarves took his yelling seriously. 'You are no longer my friend! We are finished! You are a bastard for doing that! Get away from me!' he continued yelling at his friend and yelled furthermore as he stood up, circled the corner they were sitting in and stormed out.

The dwarves and Oda stayed behind, not knowing wether to laugh or to be utterly shocked. While the drunk guy had been yelling, Oda had slipped down the arm rest towards Kili and Kili had protectively put his arms around her. It was a very platonic gesture, but Thorin could not help but feel jealous.

'Did this really happen? Dwalin, what did you want to tell us?' Oda asked, still shocked.

Dwalin looked at her with big eyes, the two men had thrown the dwarf out of concept. 'I have no idea.'

In this moment Thorin started laughing and Oda turned around. Thorin looked completely different when he laughed. Small wrinkles appeared around his eyes and his deep laugh made Odas heart skip. She sat back up onto the arm rest and looked at Thorin.

'You should laugh more often.' she said without thinking, biting her lip as the word had slipped out of her mouth.

Astonished Thorin looked up to Oda and saw her biting her lip. This simple gesture did it. He knew now that he wanted her. Dwalin saw Throns control slip. Clearing his throat Dwalin stood up and dragged Thorin with him.

'Whats wrong with you?' he asked his friend. 'She is not your type.'

'Nothing is wrong.' Thorin sighed. 'Is it that obvious?'

Dwalin smirked. 'No. But I know you very well, your majesty.' With a last slap on Thorins shoulder Dwalin returned to Dis sons and Oda. Thorin stayed at the bar for a while and slammed his forehead onto the counter. This is how his nephews found him.

'Uncle, whats wrong?' Fili smirked. He had guessed what was wrong but he wanted to tease his uncle a bit. Kili had no idea what was going on, he was still a bit naive as far as love was concerned.

'Maybe his ale was bad?' Kili suggested.

Hearing Kilis remark Thorin slammed his head back down onto the counter again.

**Sorry for the Slowmance, guys ;) But they'll get closer in the follwoing chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

A loud sneeze woke Oda in the morning. Kili had caught a cold and lay in his bed - dying as it seemed. Fili rolled his eyes at his whinning.

'Oh come on, Kili.' he sighed. 'It can't be that bad. Don't be such a sissi.'

In the evening he was laying at the side of his brother, he had also caught the cold. It wasn't bad, but Dis was kept busy.

Oda visited them as the contagious phase was over and brought some pudding.

'You know...' Kili told her with a mouth full of pudding. 'Now that I have almost recovered everything tastes better. Even this vanilla pudding is just marvellous.'

'Good.' Oda smirked. 'Its caramel.'

A few weeks after Fili and Kili had recovered the Blue Mountains were covered in snow. Oda hated winter. She hated snow. And she hated being cold. At night she cuddled up on her furs in front of the fireplaces. As she walked to the mountain to visit her sister she ran into Thorin.

'Your majesty.' Oda bowed her head.

'Lady Oda.' Thorin looked at her and Oda suddenly felt warm. 'I suppose you are on your way to your sister?'

At Odas nod he offered her his arms and Oda gladly took it. The ground was frozen and it had rained at night, it was incredibly slippery.

'Hey! Wait up!' Fili and Kili ran towards them and Thorin rolled his eyes. He had not been alone with Oda, ever. His nephews or his sister or her sister had been there all the time. Suddenly Oda slipped and clung heavily to his arm. As she tried to stand up she slipped again and leaned against him, her other hand on his chest and her face close to his.

'Hold on, Mylady.' Thorin mumbled and saw her nod.

Oda could feel his muscle bound arm through the thick layer of his clothes. Thorin stood steady as an oak and did not struggle. Oda felt clumsy as she tried to pull herself up and felt Thorins hands on her back. Her feet just did not find any grip and Oda clung to Thorins collar to pull herself up as she saw him smirk. Suddenly they heard someone cry out and heard a loud ripping. As they turned around they saw Kili hold his stomach, laughing. Fili sat on the floor with an astonished look.

'What was that sound?' Thorin asked his nephew.

'Well either my sinews tore or...' Fili stood up and Kili nearly died of laughter. Filis pants were torn from the fall, exactly at his bottom.

Oda felt Thorin chuckle, she was still hanging in his arms. She had to laugh at the sight of Filis torn pants and lost the remaining strength in her legs. Thorin pulled her close and walked down of the icy ground. At last, Oda had hard ground under her feet and stood steadily on her own feet. But she felt warm and secure in his arms and did not want to let go. Thorin did not have the attention to let her go either.

'It is quite frosty tonight, isn't it?' a cold voice made all of them jump. Ragnor stood at the entrance of the mountain and watched the three dwarves and his soon to be wife. Oda parted form Thorin, feeling cold instantly. She walked over to Ragnor and greeted him.

'I had no idea that you were still here.' Oda told him.

Ragnor looked at her with his light blue eyes. The tall lord towered her and clenched his teeth.

'Looks as if this dwarf was...leaning.' he told her with a scold.

'Leaning?' Oda frowned at him. They walked away from the dwarves and Oda looked back to them with an apologising expression.

'Yes, leaning.' Ragnor was serious. 'I do not mean hugging. Leaning is alot different than hugging. Hugging involves arms and hands, he was leaning. His whole body moved closer, like this...' Ragnor moved towards Oda, urging her against a wall. 'Leaning devotes wanting and accepting...'

'Mylady Oda.' Dwalin appeared out of nowhere. 'Is the lord bothering you? It seems as if he is...leaning.'

Ragnor laughed quietly and parted from Oda. The laughing changed him and he seemed nicer to Oda.

'Thank you master dwarf.' he smiled at Dwalin honestly. 'I wish you a nice evening, Mylady.' with these words he left them. Oda watched him leave and wondered. He was walking towards the royal wing, not the guest wing.

'The lord spends alot of time with your sister lately, Oda.' Dwalin told her. He had guessed what Oda had been thinking. 'The two seem quite fond of one another.'

'You are well informed, master Dwalin.' Oda smiled at the dwarf with the mohawk.

'I am the captain of the mountains guards, it is my job to know everything.' he blinked at her and walked past her. 'I do not think that it would be wise if you visited your sister now, lady Oda.'

Oda smiled thankfully at Dwalin and walked to the great hall to stand by the fireplace. The mountain was cold and Oda felt her toes and fingers freeze.

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise _  
_Leave us standing upon the heights _  
_What was before, we see once more _  
_Is our kingdom a distant light_

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon _  
_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon _  
_For home a song that echoes on _  
_And all who find us will know the tune_

Oda recognised Thorins voice, the deep baritone send shivers down her spine. She moved towards the smaller hall where Thorin sat at the fire with his nephews.

_Some folk we never forget _  
_Some kind we never forgive _  
_Haven't seen the back of us yet _  
_We'll fight as long as we live _  
_All eyes on the hidden door _  
_To the Lonely Mountain borne _  
_We'll ride in the gathering storm _  
_Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold _  
_In slumbers deep and dreams of gold _  
_We must awake, our lives to make _  
_And in the darkness a torch we hold_

The fire reflected in Thorins eyes as he stared into the flames. Oda could not help but stare at the handsome dwarf. She wanted to move her hands through the thick mane of his and brush her fingers over his beard. She wanted to kiss his lips and ...lean into him. Oda smiled as she thought about Ragnors words. She wanted Thorin, Ragnor was right about that.

'Sit down with us, Oda.' Fili waved to her. Slowly Oda walked over and sat down beside Fili. She looked at the huge armchair Thorin was sitting in.

'That was my fathers favorite chair.' she remembered. 'He liked to sit here, especially in winter. The mountain can be terribly cold.'

'Tell us about your father, Oda.' Kili asked his friend. 'I barely remember him.'

'Well he was like me, brown haired and with a flat bosom.' Oda joked and earned a laugh from the brothers and a smirk from Thorin. 'He was a proud and strong man, but more a diplomat than a warrior. If he was still there maybe we would still have our kingdom...' closing her eyes she bit her tongue. 'I am sorry, I should not have said that.'

Thorin nodded slowly. 'Do not apologise, mylady. I understand your feelings about the past...events.' with a deep sigh Thorin leaned back into the chair. 'We are the ones who should apologise.'

Astonished Oda lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. As he smiled at her she forgot all about the wrong his people inflicted upon hers. She knew that it was wrong, but she could not help it.

Fili was the one who saw the gazes between his uncle and Oda. He gave Kili a nudge and gestured him to leave with him. Kili understood and the two brothers sneaked out of the hall.

'We forgot, we promised mother to come back early this evening.' they shouted as they retreated from the hall.

Thorin cleared his throat. 'I believe that it should be safe for you to visit your sister now, Mylady.'

Oda nodded and stood up from the warmth of the fireplace. 'It was a beautiful song, your majesty. Good night.'

'Wait!' Thorin called after her and rushed up to her.

Oda turned around and looked at Thorin expectantly.

'I will escort you to your sister.' Thorins stated firmly. 'I do not want lord Ragnor to beset you again.'

'We will be married soon, he can beset me all he likes.' Oda stated dryly.

'No man should ever pressure a woman to submit to his will.' Thorin exclaimed strongly.

'Your grandfather made us bow to his will.' Oda stated grimly.

Thorin nodded sadly. 'You should know that most of us did not support his plan. But he is...was ...our king. Dwarves stand loyal to their king and follow him wherever he leads.'

'Even if he leads you wrongly?' Oda asked Thorin.

Thorin did not know what to answer. That was in fact his worst fear. That he would lead his people into misery. Oda looked at him intensivly.

'You are doing well, Thorin. Your people admire and respect you. As well as mine do. They do not hold you responsible for what your grandfather did.' Oda stated softly. 'Our people are very much alike. We have lost our homes and have found it here in the Blue Mountains. Now we have to find a way to exist side by side.'

'We will. I will do everything in my power to ensure that the Blue Mountains will be a home to us all.' Thorin promised her.

'It won't be my home for very long anymore.' Oda sighed.

Oda stopped in her tracks and looked at the dwarf king. She had to ask him one last thing.

'Can you give me one reason why I should not marry lord Ragnor?'


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin looked at the beautiful princess and swallowed heavily. He could think of various reasons why Oda should not marry the lord, but only one mattered. He did not want her to marry the lord because he could not bear the thought that Oda was laying in the arms of another man. He could not bear the thought of her lips being kissed by another or her skin being caressed by other hands than his own.

Although he knew that Oda was promised to someone else Thorin slowly approached her and leaned into her. His callous hands moved over her face and her sensual lips. As his fingers moved over her lips Oda parted them slightly and took a deep breath. His touch nearly burned her skin and her stomach twisted violently.

'Thorin.' she whispered and brought her hands to his chest.

Hearing her whisper his name made Thorins control slip and he crushed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. Oda gasped as Thorins hands moved over her body hungrily. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. They kissed for a long time, Thorins beard scratching Odas chin. As they broke the kiss in need for air, both were panting aroused. Odas hand tangled in Thorins hair and wandered over his beard like she had imagined doing for so long. Feeling her hands on his beard Thorin closed his eyes, fighting for control. Oda bit her lower lip as she saw him shudder.

'Don't do this.' Thorin croaked with a trembling voice.

Oda smirked at him playfully. 'Don't do what?'

Thorin grabbed her hands and nibbled her fingers. 'You are driving me insane, woman.' Thorin growled and pushed her against the next wall. 'If you continue provoking me like this I will not be able to control myself much longer.'

'I am provoking you?' Oda smirked playfully. 'And how is that, your majesty?'

Thorin pressed Oda against the wall with the weight of his body. Burying his face in the nape of her neck he started kissing and licking her soft skin, causing her to moan. Thorin was careful, he did not want to mark her, for she was meant for somebody else. Thorin froze in his motion as he realised what he was doing.

'Don't stop, please.' Oda whispered and wrapped one of her legs around Thorins waist. As she pressed her hips against him Thorin could not think straight anymore. Growling he slammed her against the wall, lifting her up and kissing her hard. Thorin moved his tongue over Odas lips demanding entrance into her mouth, which she granted willingly. As Thorin started to explore her mouth Oda had to moan and started trembling of lust. His kiss took her breath away and if she would not be pressed against the wall Odas knees would have buckled. Odas hands stroked through Thorins hair, pulling and tugging. Thorins hands moved down her back to her bottom and further down to her thighs. Grabbing her tight Thorin tumbled back down the corridors to his room, slamming shut the door behind him, nearly falling. During the whole time they did not break the kiss. Thorin licked and nibbled down her jaw and as he reached a sensitive spot below her ear Oda gasped again. Oda grabbed the kings tunic and wrenched it open, searching for Thorins skin. Her hands moved over a hairy chest, sending sensational shivers through Thorins body. It pleased him that Oda seemed to be as eager for him as he was for her. 'Undress.' he ordered her hoarsely. Oda smirked and slowly buttoned down her dress. As the fabric slid over her shoulder Thorin groaned and stopped her.

'You torture me, woman.' he growled. Grabbing the fabric he tore it open, ripping a few buttons off. Thorin trailed kisses down Odas collarbone and cupped her breasts in his callous hands. His rough palms moved over her sensitive nipples and made her cry out quietly. Her dress had slipped down to her waist and all that covered Odas upper body now were her long streaks of hair and Thorins hands. Thorin could not help but stare at her, causing her to blush. Her shy reaction turned him on even more. Odas hands swiftly rid him from his tunic and she bit her lip again watching his muscled upper body gleam in the light of the fire. With an animalistic growl Thorin pulled her close again, softly biting her lower lip .

'What are you doing to me?' Oda whispered, her eyes closed in delight. More gently, Thorin picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her down onto the mattress. He losened Odas belt and stroked his hands down Odas body, pulling the dress down. Slowly he leaned on top of her, spreading her legs with his knee. His thigh lay between her legs and he could feel the heat radiating from her core. Oda explored his body with her hands, softly moving over every inch she could reach. As her fingers found the scar on his collarbone Thorin hissed. He pushed down his hips and saw Odas eyes widen as she felt his throbbing erection on her abdomen. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and Odas smiled as she pulled him down for a wet kiss, thrusting up her hips at the same time. Thorin grinned into the kiss and pushed her back down, his hand finding its way to her core. As he slowly parted her folds and thrusted a finger into her Oda gasped into the kiss and arched her back. Thorin started moving and enjoyed the sight of the woman sprawling beneath him. She was so wet and tight, Thorin almost lost the rest of his control only thinking about claiming her. He thrusted a second finger into her, causing her to cry out in delight. He buried his face in the nape of her neck and whispered to her in Khuzdul. Thorins fingers drove her insane and the Khuzdul words he whispered to her sounded incredibly sensual. As he withdrew from her she pouted playfully.

'I am your sun?' Oda had not understood the last word.

Thorin grinned against her skin. 'You are my sunlight.' he told her and nibbled on the soft skin over her pulse. 'Your Khuzdul is improving.'

Oda then said two words in his mother tongue that made his blood boil. _Take me._

Growling Thorin spread her legs even wider and captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he slowly entered her. She was so incredibly tight that he feared to finish too early. Oda gasped into his mouth as he buried himself completely inside of her and began moving slowly. Wrapping her legs around him tightly Oda dug her nails into his back. As she arched her head back in delight Thorin trailed kisses down her chin and her throat. His hands grabbed her side and her hips carefully, to not leave bruises. This kind of lovemaking was new to him, usually he was used to rough and quick lovemaking. Now with Oda, Thorin enjoyed the torturing slow pace of their movements, the gentle touches and the quiet moans coming from Oda.

Oda felt as if her whole body was on fire. At times she could not breath, but she did not know wether it was because she was so aroused or because Thorins slow thrusts made him lean heavily onto her. She was so close, but she wanted to hold on as long as possible. She pressed her forehead against Thorins and looked right into the blue orbs, which had become dark of passion.

Thorin looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him, right into the burning brown eyes. As Oda moved her hands to Thorins face and gently stroked his beard and lips, Thorin could not resist anymore. He gently bit onto Odas fingers and thrust into her with more power. Oda answered every one of Thorins thrusts with a hoarse cry and clung to his broad shoulders. Thorin could feel her tighten around him and felt his climax close. With one last powerful thrust Thorin slammed into Oda and growled as his orgasm ripped through his body. Oda bit into his shoulder as she reached her orgasm and let out a choked scream. She saw stars and closed her eyes as she laid back into the soft mattress. Thorin leaned over her on his elbows and was panting heavily. He feared that he might crush her with his weight and rolled of her, taking her in his arms as he laid down. Purring, Oda cuddled up in Thorins arms.

Thorin was already falling into slumber as he felt Odas fingertips trail down his chest playing wit his hair. Her fingers followed the line of hair down to his navel and then further down. Before she could wake him up for good Thorin grabbed her hand and chuckled.

'What are you doing?' he asked her softly.

Oda looked up at him, smiling dreamily. 'Nothing.' she said innocently. 'Why, are you tired, your majesty?'

Thorin was awake instantly and trapped Oda between the mattress and his body, pinning her hands above her head. The sight of the beautiful woman beneath him made him hard instantly.

'You wanted this.' he growled and pushed into her without warning. He heard her cry out in delight and moved down to caress her side with his free hand. Oda struggled under him, but Thorin smirked and pinned her down. All Oda could do was lift her hips to meet his thrusts, which were much harder this time. Oda enjoyed the hard lovemaking, much to Thorins surprise. He had thought that the frail looking human woman would rather prefer him taking her soft and gently. Oda bit her lip and urged him on.

'Please, Thorin...' she pleaded. 'Harder...Gods!'

Oda nearly blacked out as a mindblowing orgasm made her cry out loudly and fell back onto her back, while Thorin needed only two more thrusts to follow her into oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

Oda awoke in Thorins bed the next morning, feeling warm and extremly satisfied. As she realised that it was already morning she jumped out of bed, waking Thorin with her sudden movement.

'What happened?' Thorin asked still half asleep. 'Where are you going?'

'Its morning! I have to leave before anybody sees me.' Oda told him with an apologising expression.

Thorin smirked as Oda started collecting her clothes from the floor. But something was missing.

'Where is my...?' she asked and looked up to Thorin who held up her undergarnment, grinning. 'Give it to me, Thorin.'

'You'll have to come and get it.' Thorin smirked at Oda and waved around with the piece of clothing. Oda smiled at the sight of Thorin grinning at her. She loved it when he smiled, he looked more like himself then, not like the king under the mountain. Slowly she walked over to him and shrieked as he pulled her back into the bed as she grabbed for her clothes.

'I can't stay, what if somebody sees us?' she asked and laid her chin onto Thorins chest.

Thorin stroked her hair, playing with her soft brown waves. He hated that she was promised to somebody else and that she wasn't his to claim.

'What is it?' Oda asked as she saw his face darken. But Thorin did not want to ruin their morning with his dark thoughts.

'Its nothing.' he tried to divert, but Oda didn't let go.

'No, its not nothing.' she frowned. 'Something is bothering you. Tell me.'

Thorin sighed and sat up in bed. 'I just wished that we could wake up like this every morning without you having to sneak away like a thief.'

Oda smiled at him sadly and moved her hand to his beard, stroking it gently. She loved touching his beard and she knew that he liked it, too. 'I would like that.' she whispered softly. Slowly she moved over him, straddling him and sitting down on his lap. She placed gently kisses on his lips and enjoyed his quiet moaning. Thorins hands moved down to her bottom, squeezing it gently and pulled her closer towards him. Oda managed a choked and half hearted protest before Thorin pushed her down onto the bed again.

Oda sneeked out of Thorins room hours later, clad in her dress minus a few buttons and a dark cloak. She managed to make it out of the mountain undetected and took a deep breath as she closed the door to her room in Dis house only a while later. Leaning against the door she could only smile dreamily. Oda instantly lay down in her bed which was Thorins old bed and cuddled up in the pillows. They had made love various times that night, but Oda could have stayed with Thorin all day. Her body ached for him and his touch. But at first she had to sleep, she had not slept much the past night.

She had just laid down as she heard a knock on the door of the house and heard Dis open the door. Oda recognised Ours voice, he asked for her.

'Oda is not here.' Oda heard Dis say. 'She has not been here all night, I thought she was with you and the other knights?'

Oda sighed and stood up. As she opened the door and walked towards Dis she could see the dwarf womans frown.

'When did you come back?' Dis asked amused as she saw the shadows under Odas eyes.

'A few moments ago.' Oda answered exhausted. 'Hello Ours.'

Ours smirked at her. 'I wanted to take you with me on my patrol today, but I guess I'll better ask Dwalin.'

'Thank you.' Oda was too tired to feel caught or ashamed and ignored Ours grin. 'Good night.' With these words she walked back to her room and fell onto the bed.

Outside, Dis and Ours only smiled knowingly.

Hours later, Oda awoke from her slumber and felt watched.

'Kili, go away.' she muttered.

She heard a deep chuckle and then a hand grabbed her bottom. In reflex Oda swung out and heard a startled cry. As she opened her eyes she saw Thorin sit on the floor, grinning at her. Oda had not hit him, but only because he had leaped down of the bed.

'Good to know that my nephew is not allow to touch you the way I do.' Thorin smirked and stood up, reaching out for his woman again.

'Thorin.' Oda sighed. She smiled sleepily as she felt his lips on her neck. 'What are you doing here?'

'I could not stop thinking about you all day.' Thorin mumbled against her skin. 'So I decided to come here and...' his hands moved over Odas body making her shiver in delight.

Oda pressed herself against him as he leaned down and kissed him hungrily. Wrapping her legs around his waist Oda deepened the kiss and started undressing Thorin. The dwarf king liked her eagerness and smiled into the kiss as Oda impatiently ripped off his shirt. He let her roll over and straddle him and enjoyed the sight of the aroused woman sitting over him. Odas dishevelled long hair fell over her shoulders and tickled his chest. She leaned down and trailed kisses over his lips, jaw, neck and further down his chest. Her hands on his skin nearly drove Thorin insane and as she pulled down his pants and he felt her breath near his hardened member Thorin hissed. His head fell back in pure arousal as he felt her lips around the tip of his manhood and her tongue caressing him. Thorin groaned animalisticly as Oda lowered her head over him and started licking. As he thought that he could not control himself anymore Oda pulled back and slowly started to undress herself, smirking at Thorin who panted heavily. She liked to turn him on, to see him fighting his urge to just take her. As she saw the impatient gleam in his eyes Oda bit her lower lip and cocked an eyebrow at him. She loved Thorin for holding back although he really wanted to take her. She positioned herself over his erection and slammed her hips down onto him. Oda knew that Thorin preferred to love her hard and passionate and she knew that Thorin thought that she would prefer to make love slowly and gently. Their first time had been tender and wonderful, but Oda burned for Thorin and needed to show it to him. As she started riding him Thorins hands moved up her thighs and grabbed her bottom, squeezing it. He enjoyed her taking the lead and relished the sight of her moving up and down his manhood. Her pace was fast and wild, driving him towards his climax mercilessly. Thorin managed to hold back his own climax until he felt her tighten around him and with a powerful thrust of his hips he buried himself deeply into Oda and filled her with his seed. Oda had arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent cry as she had come and Thorin thought that she had never looked more sensual than in this moment. Panting heavily Oda leaned down and cuddled up on Thorins chest with his manhood still within her. Thorin did not dare to move, he wanted to cherish this moment as long as possible. Oda kissed his chest and sighed deeply.

'Are you tired, princess?' Thorin asked her teasingly. As an answer Oda clenched her inner muscles around his manhood and grinned as he hissed.

'Exhausted.' she admitted. She sat up amd pulled Thorin up into a sitting position and kissed him gently. Sitting on his lap she enjoyed the rough feeling of his beard on her chin. Thorin moved his hands over her bare back into her mane. He could stay like this with her forever.

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang and Kili rushed into the room.

'Oda, are you still slepping...Sweet Durin!' Kilis eyes popped wide open as he saw his friend sit on his uncles lap, the sheets in disaray and both naked.

As he saw his nephew enter the room he grabbed a sheet and tried to cover Odas nakedness. Oda turned her head around, but her hair covered most of her bare skin. She shot Kili a glare.

'Kili...' Thorin started.

'Moooooooooooommmmmmm!' Kili yelled and ran out of Odas room.

'Oh dear.' Oda rested her forehead on Thorins shoulder and chuckled. 'The poor boy.'

Thorin could not help himself and burst into laughter. Even as Dis came rushing in and slammed the door shut with a huge grin on her face Thorin laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Oda lay in Thorins arms, not knowing how long now.

'I can never go out again.' she smirked.

'We'll just stay in here forever. Runa can have her kingdom back.' Thorin chuckled.

'I am not so sure if she wants it back.' Oda mused.

'What do you mean?' Thorin asked her quietly. He had had the impression that Runa and Oda had not talked much resently.

'She likes Ragnor more than she admits. And he seems to be fond of her, too.' Oda murmured. 'Dwalin told me that he had seen them together very much lately.'

'Why don't they get married?' Thorin frowned at Runas sister.

'He asked for me. Not her, I don't know why. And she is our queen. If she marries him she'd have to leave.' Oda said sadly. 'I am the queens sister, my people do not need me here.'

Thorin took her chin into his hands and made her look at him. 'This is nonsense. Your people need you as much as your sister. You protect them in a different way, you fight at their side. You are one of them and they adore you.'

'What will I ever do without you?' Oda sighed and rested the side of her face on Thorins chest so that the dwarf could not see her tears.

Thorin gently stroked her hair. He could not bear to see Oda sad like that and he felt her tears on his skin. Oda was a strong and proud woman and he knew that she did not want him to see her cry. In some cases Oda was like a dwarf woman. She had managed to earn the respect of the dwarves of Erebor as a strong military leader, although she was a woman. Even Dwalin liked the princess, even if he would never admit it openly. Balin admired her intelligence and Fili and Kili adored her. Dis was happy to have another woman in the house and Thorin...Thorin had never before met a woman in whom he was interested beyond the warmth of the bed.

But that night he could not stay. Thorin sighed as he remembered that he had to be in council in a few moments.

'We will find a way.' he tried to reassure her.

Thorin could not believe what he heard in council only moments after he had left Oda.

The dwarves of Erebor wanted their king to bound with the men of Duath and the only way to do this was in marrying their queen.

'You want me to marry queen Runa?' Thorin growled. He did not know wether to laugh or roar, the situation was more than ridiculous. Thorin was tired and could not think straight. As he dismissed the council lateron he decided to talk to Dis. Slowly he walked to the house of his sister. The light in the kitchen was still burning and he heard the voices of his nephews. Thorin entered the house and looked for his sister, he found her in the kitchen with Oda.

'I cannot do this.' he heard Oda say and stopped in his tracks. 'I love him. But I have to follow my duty. I just do not know what to do.'

'You should talk to your sister.' Dis said quietly.

Oda snorted. 'My sister. Runa has never followed her heart. She never shows emotion, emotion is a weakness in her eyes. She will never understand.'

Dis smiled knowingly. 'What would you tell her anyway?'

Odas next words hit Thorin with full force. 'That I fell in love with the dwarf king whose grandfather took our home from us.' Oda sighed and closed her eyes in defeat.

Thorin stood in the shadows of Dis house and knew what he had to do. He was the king and it was time that he acted that way. Smiling he retreated without letting anyone know that had been there.

A few days later Thorin gathered the council, queen Runa, Ragnor and Oda in the throne room. He had not seen Oda since the day he had heard her talk with his sister Dis. There had been alot to do the last days. Thorin was nervous, he had a plan, but for this plan to suceed he had to trust his sources and his information.

Since Oda had shown no interest in Ragnor the lord had turned towards Runa and Thorins sources had told him that the lord and the queen had bound tightly in the last weeks. Even now, in the throne room, Thorin could see the looks between the lord and Runa. Oda had not appeared yet, she was out on patrol with Fili and Kili.

'King Thorin.' Runa had approached the throne, her face a mask as always. Thorin knew that she strongly disliked the dwarves of Erebor and he could understand her feelings. 'Why are we here?'

'Queen Runa, I ask you and the others present here for little bit more patience.' Thorin answered calmly. 'Your sisters presence is important.'

'She is no leader of our people, I do not inderstand why her presence is important.' Runa insisted. Thorin realised how much the sisters had grown apart since the arrival of the dwarves inhe Blue Mountains. On the day of their arrival Oda had voluntarily protected her sister as a royal double. Now, a few years later, the sisters barely talked anymore. Thorin had a bad conscience because of this development. He knew that the final breach had begun because Runa had tried to marry Oda off to another lord, but he also had the feeling that the hatred towards the dwarves had turned Runa into a different woman. Maybe with his plan he could change all of their lives to the better. Thorin was no diplomat, but he was intelligent and he had a good heart.

In this moment Oda came into the throne room. She was clad in her armor, her over-knee leather boots and her trousers. She was sweaty and her boots were full of mud. Her hair was bound back and a few streaks fell into her face. In this moment she was the exact opposite of her sister who stood there in pure elegance. Thorin could see the light smirk in Ragnors face at the sight of Oda and the glare she shot back at him. As interesting as a marriage between these two would be Thorin decided to put an end to it.

'Myladies, lord Ragnor, council of the mountain. I have asked for your presence today to inform you of important events.' Thorin cleared his throat. This was not as easy as he thought. Balin, who stood at Thorins side, wondered what the young king was up to. This was the first time that Thorin had not asked the old dwarf for his advice and Balin was curious. His brother Dwalin had informed him about Thorins affection for Oda, which Balin could not understand. The princess was too much trouble in his eyes. She was a nice lass and a beautiful one at that, but would she also be a good queen? Balin concentrated on the present. He had the feeling that this might get interesting.

'As you all know lord Ragnor plans to marry the princess Oda. And my council has urged me to stabilise the bond between the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Duath.' Thorin paused to put pressure on his next words. 'This shall be assured with a marriage, the marriage between the two leaders of our people, myself and queen Runa.'

While the council of the dwarves murmured quietly in agreement Thorin watched Oda pale and Runa going ballistic. Lord Ragnor jumped as the usually calm Runa started yelling at the king under the mountain.

'How dare you? This is not your right to decide! You are not my king! You are a thief! You took our home from us! I will never marry you!' she yelled at him.

'It is your duty, as well as it is the duty of your sister to seal alliances through marrriage. I do not see why this arrangement should not be pursued. It suits us all.' Thorin stated calmly. He could not look at Oda, but he could feel her eyes on him. He wished that he could have talked with her in beforehand, but he wanted to protect her from the wrath of her sister. Their relationship had suffered enough.

'Queen Runa, I suggest you think of your people while considering my offer.' Thorin told her.

'My people want to live in their own kingdom in freedom! Not under the rule of dwarves. Never I will marry a dwarf!' Runa yelled at Thorin and stormed out of the throne room. Oda followed her with a death glare towards Thorin who took a deep breath. Then he looked at Ragnor who only smiled at him knowingly.

'Good plan.' he said. Thorin intended a switch of marriage arrangements, but he had to push Runa into wanting the switch herself. Thorin could not order Oda not to marry Ragnor, but he could make Runa ask Ragnor to marry her so that she would not have to marry the dwarf. Thorin shook his aching head. Love was complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG OmG OmG!**

**I saw the first scenes of the extended version yesterday and I am freaking out! The dwarves in Rivendell, Thorin is even dancing (a little bit). And Kili! Seriously you have to look at it yourselves! **

'That bastard!'

The outraged cry and a slammed door made Dis jump. As she looked up she saw Oda storm into the kitchen. The princess was furious and Dis could tell that her brother was in trouble.

'What did he do?' Dis asked amused.

'He?! He wants to marry my sister to establish a bond between our people!' Oda growled. 'My bloody sister!'

Dis took a deep breath. That was bad and she had not seen that coming. She knew her brother very well and she could not imagine that he would do such a thing after...well, after becoming intimate with Oda. Thorin was a ladiesman, but he would never have taken Oda into his bed and planned to marry her sister at the same time. That was not the honorable brother she knew. Before she could say so Oda stormed off again.

'I need to kill something.' she muttered and mounted her horse to storm off.

After a few moments Fili and Kili came rushing into the kitchen. Dis could tell that they had learned that something had happened.

'Oda just rode past us like the goddess of war herself, what happened?' Fili asked his mother.

Dis sighed. 'Ask your uncle.'

She laughed as Kili winced and slapped his head to ban the picture of Oda and his uncle in bed.

Thorin worked in his smithy to clear his mind. Oda was not back yet and is was already nightime. Thorin knew that she could take care of herself, but she was furious and alone and he feared that she had gotten into trouble. It was pourring down rain and the streets had turned into small rivers. The dwarf king stood by the window and stared down into the night. He thought about following her into the night, but he had no idea where she had gone and all the horse tracks had been washed away by now. As he heard a quiet sound behind him he turned around only to see Oda standing in the smithy, grabbing the hammer on the anvil. Before Thorin could say a word Oda had thrown the heavy hammer with a force the dwarf had never thought possible. The hammer crashed through the wall behind him and Thorin only prayed that Oda had missed on purpose. He held up his hands in defeat.

'Oda, calm down.' he told her quietly. The princess was soaking wet and shivered, wether it was of cold or of fury he did not know. Probably both. Thorin walked towards her, but Oda recoiled.

'Stay where you are.' Oda said hoarsely. 'How dare you?'

'Oda, please...' Thorin tried again, but Oda was incredibly furious.

'Don´t "Oda" me!' she growled. 'Why didn´t you talk to me about all this?'

'About what?' Thorin asked her quietly.

'As if you would really consider marrying my sister! Your plan was to make her that furious that she would run to Ragnor and would plead him to marry him instead of you!' Oda snarled. 'But you had to trick around instead of talking to me! To us!'

Thorin sighed. Of course Oda had guessed his plans, she was no naive little girl. And now she was furious.

'This way I did not have to force anyone to do something. There will be no damage done.' Thorin told her quietly.

Oda only sighed. 'What if she says yes?'

With these words Oda turned around and left the smithy, leaving Thorin behind with a dull feeling in his stomach. He had in fact planned with Runa dismissing his marriage plans. That she could even consider saying yes was not an option.

The next day Thorin was on his way to the throne room as Ragnor came to see him.

'May we walk together?' he asked Thorin who nodded. 'I understand you talked to Oda yesterday?'

'You are well informed.' Thorin stated sourly. 'And talked is putting it mildly.'

'I saw the hole in the smithys wall.' Ragnor grinned. 'That should be a nice place for an additional window.'

Thorin smirked, he liked Ragnors humor. The man was very nice indeed, but for Thorin he was the man who might take away Oda from him.

'Oda guessed what my intent was.' Thorin told Ragnor.

'Of course she did.' Ragnor smiled. 'She is a clever lady, like her sister. They will make good queens one day.'

With these words he stopped in his tracks and looked at Thorin. 'I want to be honest with you. I have grown fond of the lady Runa, as you grew fond of lady Oda. I understand that your intent was to...switch the marriage plans?'

Thorin nodded. 'That would be a more fitting arrangement, don´t you think?'

'I think it would be perfect.' Ragnor smirked. 'Although I am afraid that the two ladies might be very upset to learn that you made this decision without asking them. I have enough windows in my home already. Oda really threw the smith hammer at you?'

Thorin grinned at Ragnors astonished face. 'I have to say - thank goodness I do not have to marry her!' the man sighed and made Thorin laugh.

'I am sure Runa will find something nice to throw at you.'

Thorin sat on his throne and Ragnor stood in the throne room as Runa and Oda entered together. The two sisters entered as a unit, clad similarly and both with a thunderous expression on their faces. Thorin looked at Ragnor who winced. The council of dwarves looked satisfied, since their plan seemed to work out.

Clearing his throat he welcomed the two ladies of Duath.

'Welcome, queen Runa, princess Oda.' Thorin swallowed hard as he saw Oda frown. 'I understand that we have come to an agreement?'

Runa stepped forward and glanced at Thorin and then at Ragnor. 'Yes, we have, your majesty. I will happily accept your marriage proposal.'

Thorin felt as if he was slapped in the face. He looked at Runa is disbelief and saw that Ragnor had paled, too. Oda walked up to Ragnors side with a dark expression on her face.

'My dear husband to be.' she said sourly and cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Don´t they look happy?' she smirked and turned around to her sister.

Runa smiled and moved closer to Thorin. 'I would suggest you declare what you really want to do, king Thorin. Or else we will marry as it is.'

Thorin glared at Runa. She was a proud woman and she had lost her kingdom to the dwarves of Erebor. Runa had been pleased to trick him like she did, almost giving him a heart attack. The last thing he wanted was to marry a woman who hated him.

'If you marry the lord Ragnor, as you both wish...' Thorin started. 'You will have to leave your people.'

Runa snarled bitterly. 'The Blue Mountains are lost to my people, king Thorin. It is your home now. I will leave what is left of my people to my sister. And leave with the man I love.'

Oda looked at Ragnor whose expression got soft and lovingly at Runas words and smiled. He loved her, too. Oda was happy for her sister, althought the circumstances had not been the best.

Thorin nodded. 'As you wish, lady Runa. I wish you and lord Ragnor all the best.'

Some dwarves of the royal council tried to object, but Thorin silenced them with a simple gesture. 'The bond between the men of Duath and the dwarves of Erebor is already strong and will be deepened in the future. Today we celebrate the engagement of the lady Runa and lord Ragnor.'

Thorin dismissed the council and walked towards Runa and Ragnor to congratulate them. As he looked to Oda he could see that she still had a dark impression on her face.

'Whats wrong, _sunlight_?' he asked her quietly.

'You may have been with endless women who bowed to your every will, king Thorin. But I am no such woman.' Oda told him firmly. 'Did you even think of asking me if I wanted to marry you?'

Thorin looked at her in surprise. He had indeed not planned to ask her, but he had thought that it was what she wanted, too. He realised that he had taken things into his own hands without thinking of the woman who was as much a part of this as he was. But before he could apologise to her, Oda stormed out of the throne room. Thorin let out an angered growl and nearly ran into Runa as he turned around. She looked at him with her clever green eyes and smiled sourly.

'My sister is a very passionate woman. If you cannot handle that then I suggest you should take a dwarven queen.' Runa told him.

'I do not want another woman.' Thorin snarled at her and for the first time Runa smiled at him warmly.

'My sister does not give away her heart that easily.' she warned him. 'Unlike other of your conquests she will only love a man, or in your case dwarf, who will see her as equal in nearly every aspect of their lives. We will see who gets the lead in this relationship.'

Thorin stared at her as she bowed and left and turned to Balin, who stood at one of the huge pillars with a huge smirk. Thorin was speechless. It was new to him that he had to fight to gain the affection of a female. But then again he had never been in love with one of his conquests before. Balin grinned as the king under the mountain past him, shaking his head. This would be interesting, indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

The engagement celebration was huge and the dwarves and men feasted heavily side by side. Thorin sat at a table with Runa and Ragnor and the dwarves of the council under the mountain. Oda sat down at the table with Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dis, Garain, Gwain and Ours and his huge family. Thorins mouth had fallen open as he had seen Oda that night. She wore a ruby red dress which flowed around her curves as if she was born into it. Although the mountains mines skimmed silver and ore, Oda wore gold that night. Simple thin necklaces lay around her neck and she wore simple golden drops as earrings. The belt caressing her waist was also gold. Odas brown curls feel freely down her back, covering most of it down to her hips. The princess did not only attract the men that night, many dwarves turned around to look at the beautiful woman.

'I have never seen my sister dress like that before. You must have a good influence on her.' Runa turned to Thorin.

The dwarf king cocked an eyebrow at her. 'I beg you pardon?'

'Oda was always the wild one of us both. I was my fathers daughter who should inherit his throne one day and Oda was the son he wished for. A few years ago she would rather have died than dress like this.' Runa smirked. 'I guess she finally grew up.'

'Why should this be my influence?' Thorin asked her, now totally lost.

'You dwarves do not have much experience with women, do you?' Runa smiled softly. 'Oda dresses like this to provoke you, but also to show you that she might have other options if you are not interested. Look at the men and dwarves in this room. And now look how they look at her.'

'You have competition, my friend.' Ragnor popped in and smiled at his fiancée. 'Not in me, of course.'

Thorin frowned hearing Runas words. Oda had told his sister that she had fallen in love with him. Now Thorin wondered why she acted as if she wasn´t. Thorin felt a headache grow and grabbed his ale. He just did not understand women.

Meanwhile at the other table Oda watched Ours and his wife handle the twelve children. Twelve. Odas personal nightmare. She adored Ours children, but only because they were not her own. She admired Ours wife for the strength she had in raising all of them. Number seven came to Oda and sat on her lap.

'Aunt Oda, you look beautiful today.' he grinned. 'You look like a queen.'

'One day maybe she will be.' Frigg, Ours wife blinked at Oda and laughed at her frown. 'What did he do?'

Kili rolled his eyes at the turn of the conversation. He still had problems in getting the pictures of Oda and Thorin in bed out of his head. Frigg laughed as she saw the young dwarfs expression.

'Can we maybe talk about something else?' Oda muttered and got an accepting nod from Kili. Fili only smirked at his brother and stopped number three, a little girl of two years as she pulled his braids.

'Sure! Since we are in desperate need of a new subject, Frigg and I need a babysitter. We need some time alone again.' Ours grinned at his wife.

'No way! The result would be number thirteen!' Oda exclaimed and the whole table laughed at her shocked expression. Smiling at the happy couple Oda leaned back in her chair, wondering if one day she and Thorin would sit here surrounded by dwarflings. Thorin. Oda had only seen him as the feast was established and had not spoken to him since their fight. She was still mad at him for not involving her into his plans, but she also knew that this was nothing worth jeopardising what they had. Fili ripped her out of her dark thoughts.

'Would you accompany Kili and me to the market tomorrow?' he asked her. 'We haven´t done anything together since...well, since Kili ran out of your room because of...you know.' he grinned.

Oda smiled and chuckled as she remembered Kilis reaction. 'Yes, why not?'

The next days past swiftly. Runa was packing for her new life at Ragnors side and Oda was spending much time with Fili and Kili. Thorin was busy in the council and so a week past without Thorin and Oda even meeting.

Oda, Dwalin, Garain and Gwain accompanied Runa and Ragnor to the border and said goodbye. The two sisters hugged tightly and Runa smiled at Oda.

'Farewell, we will see each other again at the wedding.' Runa told her younger sister and looked her deep in the eye. 'You are the leader of our people now. Don´t forget that.'

Oda smiled at Runa and said her goodbye. Sadly she watched her sister ride away at the side of her love, into her new life. On their way back Oda was not concentrated and jumped as the four of them were attacked by hooded robbers. An arrow only missed her by inches and she cursed as she saw that they were heavily outnumbered. She heard Dwalin and the two human knights fight the attackers and charged at the man standing next to her. Dwalin had gotten of his pony, he still was a dwarf and fought standing on his feet. His warhammer swung around, sending many of his enemies into darkness. Oda used her legs to urge on the horse and swung her two swords at the attackers. She saw Gwain being hit by an arrown in his shoulder, but the young knight stayed on his horse and continued fighting. Oda suddenly saw five armed men charge at Dwalin. The dwarf stumbled at the sudden attack and managed to fight back three of them, but the fourth and fifth man managed to injure the captain of the mountains guard. Oda drove her horse into the pile of fighting men and tried to protect Dwalin as long as he needed to get back onto his feet.

'Stand up dwarf!' she yelled at him. 'No time for sleeping!'

Grumbling Dwalin came back onto his feet and attacked the remaining robbers. A few moments later the robbers had fled and the knights sighed in ease. Gwain was in pain and the road was not safe, they had to return as soon as possible.

'Oda!' Garain exclaimed. 'You are bleeding!'

Oda frowned and looked down her side. She had not even felt being hit, but there was a deep gash runinng down her right side which bleeded heavily. Before she could react she felt darkness surround her. Dwalin managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Thorin was just leaving the mountain to visit his sister as he saw four riders approach the mountain. As he looked closer he could see that it were four horses, only two of them mounted. Worried he ran towards them and heard Dwalins voice cutting through the cold air.

'Oin! We need a healer right now! Gwain and Oda are hurt!' the dwarf yelled and Thorin could see that he was holding an unconscious Oda on his saddle. Thorin felt his knees buckle. Oda was bleeding from her side and she looked too pale. Together with Oin he rushed down to help the knights get off of the horse and pony. Thorin took Oda in his arms and held her tight.

'Its just a cut, its deep, but she´ll be fine.' Oin stated calmly. 'We need to make sure that it does not get infected.'

Oin gave the healers some instructions and started working on the shoulder in Gwains shoulder. Thorin carried Oda to the infirmary and growled at Dwalin.

'What happened?' he asked his captain of the guard.

'The little girl...Oda came to my aid.' Dwalin muttered. 'We were attacked by robbers and were outnumbered. I did not even see her get hit.' Dwalin had to admit it, he felt guilty. 'I am sorry, Thorin. I should have been more careful.'

In this moment Oda opened her eyes. 'Nonsense, dwarf. This was not your fault...am I flying?' in her delirium she did not realise that she lay in Thorins arms. The blood loss made her dizzy and she was happy as she felt a soft mattress beneath her. As she looked up her vision was blurry, but she could see blue eyes staring down at her. Blue eyes full of grief like the day she had looked at Thorin as he had returned from the Battle at Moria. Smiling weakly she lifted her hand and reached for Thorins face. The dwarf king took her hand and pressed it against his cheek. Relieved he felt that her fingers were warm, that was a good sign.

'Why are you looking so sad?' Oda whispered. 'I am here, its just a scratch.'

Thorin opened his mouth to answer, but then shot a glare at Dwalin who understood and left. Thorin did not hold Dwalin responsible for what happened, but he wanted to be alone with Oda for a while.

'I was worried. I can not stand the thought of losing you, Oda.' Thorin whispered hoarsely. 'I cannot live without my sunlight.'

'I am here, Thorin. I am with you. Nothing will change that.' Oda stated lovingly. 'Don´t be mad at Dwalin, he already feels guilty enough.' she added worried.

Thorin smiled at Oda, stroking a few streaks out of her face. 'You should sleep, we can talk tomorrow.'


	16. Chapter 16

'Marry me.'

Oda turned around and looked at Thorin with big eyes. She had recovered from her injury and now they were on their way to the marriage of Ragnor and Odas sister, Runa. Oda was about to mount her horse as Thorin asked the important question. It was an awkward time and place to ask, but Thorin had been planning to ask his love for days and had never found the right moment. The impatient dwarf just had to ask right away.

Oda smiled gently at Thorin. She had felt that something had been busy on his mind lately, but she had not pushed him. That he asked such a vital question in such a moment was almost expected. Thorin had only little sense for romance, but Oda loved that. What Oda loved even more was that Thorin asked her as she mounted the black dragon, as Thorin used to call her war horse. The huge animal had tried to bite or kick Thorin everytime he got near and the dwarf king usually never dared to approach the animal. Now he stood by her side and pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Oda frowned at first, but then she saw that it weren´t flowers, but a bouquet of carrots, for the black dragon. Laughing she turned towards Thorin.

'Is that your way of courting me? With carrots?' she smiled and cuddled up in his arms like she loved to do. 'Are you sure?'

Thorin smiled at his love. He knew now that she did not find herself worthy as a queen, but in his eyes she was wrong. She was wild, martial and hot tempered, but also intelligent, honest and loving. Thorin admired her loyalty to her friends, family and her people and how Oda had earned the respect of his dwarves over the years. Yes, he was sure.

'There is no other queen for me. Only you.' Thorin kissed her gently.

Oda smiled and sighed deeply. She was afraid, but she loved Thorin and she wanted to be at his side. 'I´ll marry you.'

Thorin smiled widely and swirled his love around in his arms after he threw the bouquet of carrots towards her horse to divert him from kicking him to mush because he dared to touch his rider.

Dwalin came rushing in to see what took them so long and grinned as he saw Thorin and Oda laughing in each others arms and the black dragon chewing happily on a bouquet of carrots.

Runas and Ragnors wedding had been a very beautiful and humble ceremony. The delegation from the Blue Mountains had stayed for three days and Oda had caught up with her sisters life as long as she visited. The two sisters had made their peace with each other and Oda was more than happy as she returned to her home in the Blue Mountains as the new queen of her people. The dwarves of Erebor and the men of Duath had united their kingdoms and the Blue Mountains had home to all of them. They lived peacefully side by side and completed each other.

Thorins family and Odas knights feasted in Dis house to celebrate the engegament of Thorin and Oda. This time Ours had brought his family and it became a chaotic but very merry gathering.

'Oh sweet Durin, you are going to be our aunt now.' Kili swallowed and paled as he realised what a marriage between Oda and Thorin meant for him and Fili.

'I swear, if you call me aunt only once I´ll beat your behind out of the door.' Oda grinned at him. She already considered Dis and her sons as her family, so a marriage did not change alot in their relationship.

'Our little girl - all grown up.' Ours smirked and used the nickname Dwalin always used to call Oda. 'You hurt her and you´ll have all of us on your ass, your majesty.' He pointed his finger at Thorin who grinned at the older knight.

Ours and Dwalin had become like fathers to Oda and she knew that both watched over her in secret. Oda cuddled up at Thorins side and enjoyed the company of her family and friends that evening. Later that night Thorin took her hand and walked to the smithy with her.

'Why are we here?' Oda asked quietly. The night was cold and she was already freezing.

As they entered the smithy she immediately walked over to the fire. Thorin smirked at her and walked over to the anvil.

'I have something for you, sunlight.' he grabbed a heavy chest and lifted it onto the table so she could see.

Oda walked over to him and eyed the chest curiously. 'What is it?'

'Open it.' Thorin smiled as Oda opened it carefully. He had spend hours and hours in the smithy to forge her engagement present and he hoped that she liked it.

As Oda opened the chest she first saw a silver sparkle. She opened the chest completely and gasped at the sight of a beautiful mithril armor. The chest plate was simple, but with the ornate sign of Durin in gold in the middle. Below the chest plate was a dress of mithril rings which would cover her body from waist to knees and split at the side, so that she could even ride a horse while wearing the armor.

'My goodness, Thorin!' she exclaimed. 'Its beautiful...its too much. That must be worth more than...'

'It will protect you in battle. Your life is worth more to me than anything else.' Thorin told her softly.

Oda tore her gaze away from the beautiful armor and looked at her future husband. She took his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly. 'Thank you, my love. Its perfect.' as she looked at the armor again she added. 'I can only wear it over a dress, can I?'

'My queen will not run around in pants and boots.' Thorin said posessively and grinned at her glare. 'And like that I will always have better access to you...' he whispered hoarsely and pushed his future queen against the anvil, lifting her dress to caress her thighs. He trailed soft kisses down her neck and felt her shudder of pleasure. Oda chuckled as Thorin lifted her dress and his hands covered her skin. She liked him being posessive over her and liked him being the dominating one when they made love. She felt his hands move to her behind, squeezing it gently and then pulling her towards him rougly. Her own hands wandered over his strong arms and shoulders, into his mane. Oda pulled Thorin close for a passionate kiss and sat down on the anvil, wrapping her legs around his waist. She began opening his trousers and felt him smirk against the kiss. As her hand closed around his member Thorin gasped into the kiss and groaned quietly. Nibbling on her lower lip Thorin moved closer to the anvil and positioned himself at her entrance. Odas hands moved back to his shoulders and he felt her nails digging into him as he entered her with one swift thrust. A quiet cry escaped her lips as he began moving in a slow but hard pace. Thorin losened the lace fastening around Odas dress and kissed her bare shoulders as the dress slipped down her left shoulder. His hands teased her breasts throught the fabric and Oda let her head fall back in delight. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and felt the heat radiating from his body and the fire behind her. Grabbing his mane she pulled him even closer and relished his lips on her skin and him hitting the sensitive spot inside of her with every move. She felt as if she was melting in Thorins arms and cried out as her orgasm hit her unprepared and hard. Thorin pumped into her passionately until he reached his climax only shortly after Oda. Groaning animalisticly he burried himself deep inside of her, grabbing her waist and leaving bruises. Oda breathlessly kissed him and caressed his beard, moving her fingers down to the single bead in his beard. As he wanted to pull out of her Oda pressed her legs closer around him, keeping him close to her. She let her inner muscles clench around him and smiled at his hiss.

'Insatiable woman.' Thorin grinned and moved down her neck biting the soft flesh, leaving marks all over her.

'Steadfast dwarf.' Oda whispered back, sending shivers down Thorins spine.

Thorin felt himself harden still inside of her and pulled Oda down of the anvil. With one swift move he pulled out of her and turned her around, pushing her down onto the anvil and lifting her hip. Leaning down he kissed her shoulders and back through the dress and lifted the fabric so that he could see the smooth skin, gleaming in the light of the fire. Thorin grabbed her hair to pull her up and pushed into her slowly at the same time. Oda let her head fall back onto his shoulders and braced herself on the anvil. She pressed her behind back into his hips and moaned as he pumped into her, nearly driving her senseless with pleasure. Thorin buried his face in her mane as he reached his climax and choked his hoarse cry in the waves of hair. He pulled Oda close and felt her scratch his lower arm as she came a few moments after him. Panting heavily Oda lay down onto the anvil, pulling Thorin down with her.

'Great. Now I can never work here again without thinking of tonight.' Thorin sighed and made Oda chuckle. Suddenly they heard steps come closer to the smithy. They quickly pulled away from each other. Thorin swiftly closed his pants and Oda pulled down her dress and fastened her laces. As Fili and Kili came storming in they saw Oda lean on the anvil and Thorin storing the chest under one of the cupboards. Oda concentrated on breathing slowly and was thankful that the dim light of the smithy did not reveal her blushed cheeks.

'We are missing you at dinner, dessert is ready.' Kili called out and waved them over. Fili shook his head at his brother, who had not seen the obvious.

'They already had dessert, brother.' he grinned and laughed at Thorins glare, Odas blushing and Kilis shocked face.


	17. Chapter 17

'There is still so much to do. The dress, the bridesmaids, the food, the location...' Dis was almost more excited about the wedding than Oda. She was so happy for her brother and she adored her future sister in law.

'Fili and Kili will be Thorins best dwarves. I wanted to ask Frigg if she could be my bridesmaid and I actually wanted to ask you, too.' Oda glanced at Thorins sister who mentally did a little happy dance.

'Of course I will!' Dis hugged Oda tightly. 'What about Ours children? Will they be involved?'

'Of course.' Oda rolled her eyes in amusement. She originally wanted to have two children throwing flower petals, now she had twelve. None of Ours children wanted to be left out. She just hoped that they would behave, this was a royal wedding after all. Oda took a deep breath. She had gotten used to be the queen of her people, but becoming the queen of the Blue Mountains, of dwarves and men, was very much to handle. She was nervous and had to supress a shudder.

'Getting cold feet?' Dis grinned at her.

'No.' Oda smiled. 'I love Thorin and I want to marry him. But I am not sure wether he made the right choice with me as his queen.'

'I trust he knows what he is doing.' Dis smirked. 'And our people have accepted you, which is pretty uncommon for dwarves to accept a leader from a foreign race.'

'I still do not understand what I did to gain the trust of the dwarves. Don´t get me wrong! I am happy that I did. I just don´t know how.' Oda was confused.

'You and your sister opened your home to us when we had nowhere to go. Even when my grandfather took the mountain by force you did not turn against us, you fought for a peaceful life for all of the men and dwarves living in the Blue Mountains. Dwarves may be stubborn and proud, but we hold honor and loyalty as high virtues. Both you have shown and therefore the dwarves of Erebor will gladly accept you as their queen.' Dis explained to Oda.

The young princess smiled thankfully and felt relieved. She decided to visit Thorin in the mountain. Oda would miss the cozyness of Dis home, but she looked forward to wake up in Thorins arms every day. As she knocked on the heavy door of Thorins chambers she heard a quiet "come in" and peeked through the door.

'You do not need to knock, sunlight.' Thorin smiled warmly at her.

'Give me some time to get used to it.' Oda smiled as she walked towards Thorin who was sitting in front of the mirror in the bathroom, apparently shaving. She suddenly realised that one braid was missing, the single one from his beard. Thorin had cropped his beard short, which suited him.

'What did you do to your beard?' Oda asked smiling.

'I do not need this bead anymore, its for somebody else now.' Thorin smirked and walked over to his bed, gesturing Oda to sit down next to him. As Oda sat down next to him he reached for a streak of her hair and gently braided the bead into it. 'There. Now you are mine.' he grinned.

'I have been _yours _already.' Oda smirked at him.

'Now everyone will see.' Thorin leaned over to kiss his wife to be.

'I love it when you are posessive.' Oda grinned and moved her fingers over Thorins shorter beard before their lips met in a hot kiss.

'I cherish and protect what is mine.' Thorin mumbled and send shivers down Odas spine. She chuckled into the kiss as Thorin pressed her down onto the mattress.

'Thorin, not now...' she did not manage to protest any further, for Thorin started nibbling down her neck and Odas resistance just went numb. When Thorins hands moved over her side and down to lift her dress they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Thorin irritated groan made Oda laugh quietly. She stood up swiftly and trimmed her hair and dress. As she looked at Thorin she saw him smirk.

'You get the door, I need a while.' he told her, grinning.

At first Oda did not understand, but as she did she walked towards the door with a slight blush on her cheeks. Thankfully it was Dwalin and none of the other council dwarves.

'Master Dwalin, at your service. May I help you?' Oda still mixed up the dwarvish and human greeting set phrases.

'Oda.' Dwalin grinned at his future queen. 'Is Thorin there?'

'Well...' Oda peeked back and saw Thorin sit uncomfortably on the edge of his bed. 'He is actually, but...' at Thorins nod she let the friends king enter.

'Am I interrupting?' Dwalin asked innocently and flashed a grin at Thorin.

'Yes.' Thorin grumbled, earning a quiet gasp from Oda.

Dwalin only grinned and spoke to Thorin in Khuzdul.

'Whats the Arkenstone?' thank Kilis lessons Oda understood what the captain of the guard was talking about.

Both dwarves looked at her in surprise and in Thorins eyes Oda could even see a sparkle of irritation.

'Thank you, Dwalin. I'll see to it.' Thorin grumbled and Dwalin left with a worried expression.

'Thorin, whats wrong?' Oda was also worried now.

'When did you plan to tell me that you understand our language?' Thorin asked her irritated.

'I told you that Kili told me Khuzdul, Thorin. Why are you angry at me for wanting to learn my future husbands language?' Oda asked him softly. 'Do you have secrets?'

Thorin sighed. He loved Oda dearly, but he was not ready to tell her everything. His dwarvish pride and his stubborness made him close parts of his heart and soul towards his love.

'Nothings wrong, sunlight.' Thorin smiled warmly at her. 'I was just surprised, thats all.'

Oda realised that he did not plan to tell her what troubled him, but she did not pressure him. They would be married soon and then they had more than enough time to get to lear more about each other.

The wedding day was the most wonderful day in Odas life and she could tell that Thorin was happy, too. As she walked towards the altar where Balin was waiting to wed her and Thorin she could see tears gleaming in Thorins eyes and felt the warmth and love his eyes radiated towards her. As their kiss sealed their marriage Oda could not help a few tears falling down her face, tears of happiness. The dwarves and men present at the wedding would tell stories about the magic between the dwarf king and the Dunedain princess. Decades later, this magic, the love between Thorin and Oda would be put to a test.

But that night was only theirs. Thorin and Oda danced all night, to Odas surprise Thorin was a great dancer, he could lead and she felt like being swept over the floor in a dream. As they left the party under the cheers of the wedding party Thorin lifted Oda up into his arms and nearly kicked in the door of their new royal chambers. Thorin had chosen new chambers with a balcony in favor of Oda who needed fresh air and daylight. As he carried her to their bed Thorin felt like the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth. Oda shrieked happily as Thorin catapulted her onto the bed and leaped right after her, trapping her between te mattress and his body. The dwarf king lost no time and peeled his wife out of her beautiful wedding dress. The heavy fabric fell to the ground and was followed shortly by his tunic, boots and his pants. Oda pulled him close and kissed him passionately, while Thorins hands explored her body. As Thorin entered her warmth Oda arched her back and bit her lip to choke her moanes. As Thorins lips trailed wet kisses down her neck she felt like flying and enjoyed his strong arms wrapped around her as he pumped into her passionately. Oda nails and teeth dug into Thorins skin as she reachd her climax and made him groan in delight as he reached his own climax right after her. They held each other close that nigt and did not part for one second, enjoying the touch of each others skin on the other ones body. That night was theirs.

_30 years later_

Thorin squirmed from one side to the other in his huge bed. He was captured in a dream which haunted him for years now. A dream about the lost heirlom of his family, the Arkenstone. He saw the heart of the mountain gleaming above his grandfathers throne, then falling into waves of gold bellow Smaugs filthy body and then he only saw blackness and could hear a heartbeat. Suddenly Thorin saw pictures that haunted him even more than the memory of the lost Arkenstone. He could see a pregnant Oda, arching her back in pain in their bed in the Blue Mountains, then he saw her lay in the huge bed, her face pale and her eyes closed. The next vision showed him Erebor, with its white mountain top. He was standing on the look out where he had spent many many moments as the mountains was still theirs. As he looked down he saw Oda fall, her hands reaching out for him and her eyes full of horror. He awoke in their bed in the Blue Mountains, he was sweaty and felt trapped in his dream. As small hands touched his broad shoulders he jumped.

'Thorin, it was just a bad dream.' Oda looked at her husband in worry. For years he had bad dreams and she felt how he drifted away from her with evey dream. 'Was it about the Arkenstone again?'

In the past three decades of their marriage Thorin had told her about the lost heirlome of his line, the Arkenstone. He had told her how it was found during the reign of his grandfather and how it was the sign of his rightful rule over Erebor. With the loss of the stone the rule of the line of Durin was also questionned. As Erebor fell, nobody helped the dwarves who had lost everything. The elves had turned their backs on their former allies. As Oda had asked Thorin why the elves had not helped, Thorin had frowned and his eyes had turned bitter. Thranduils elves had accused the dwarves under Thrors rule to have stolen from them. A silver and mithril necklace and two bracelets were the cause of the rift between the dwarves of Erebor and the elves of Mirkwood. King Thranduil had recognised the jewels in the hands of the dwarves as he had come to Erebor to pay them his respects. Thror on the other hand had told the elven king that these precious jewelry had been forged by his dwarves in his mountain.

_How can such a small thing cause such a rift between two races? _Oda had asked her husband as he had placed exact this necklace and the two bracelets on her at their ten years anniversary. Thorin had only watched her sadly and had shrugged his shoulders. He had never understood why his grandfather and Thranduil had broken over such a small thing. Thorin had watched how the jewels caressed his wifes body and felt his heavy possession for both the riches and his wife take over control over his body. After a passionate night they had produced an heir, an heir which had almost cost Thorin his wife. The male dwarfling was born dead and Oda had nearly died. The healers had tried to reassure them that it was difficult for a dwarf and a human to become a child, but none of them could ease the pain of loss in the royal couples hearts. They had tried for another dwarfling, but until today they had not been successful.

Oda felt that her husband was becoming restless and unhappy. The queen of the Blue Mountains knew what troubled him. The dwarves of Erebor had never accepted the loss of their mountain and the more time past the more eager they had become. The dragon Smaug had not been seen in sixty years, he was probably dead. Thorin and some of his warriors planned to reclaim their home and their riches before someone else could. It was a dangerous plan, but thirty years after the marriage of Thorin and Oda their love was tested with the quest for Erebor.


	18. Chapter 18

Oda watched her husband as he made ready to depart for Ered Luin. He planned to ask the dwarves of all seven kingdoms to support him on his quest for Erebor. His nephews and Odas best friends, Fili and Kili, would travel to the Shire with ten other dwarves, Balin, Dwalin, the brothers Ri, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bifur and Bofur. Dis has let them leave with a heavy heart, but she knew how much it meant to Thorin and also to her sons.

Oda felt lost. She wanted to accompany Thorin on his quest, but she also knew that she had the responsibility to stay with their people in the Blue Mountains. With a last intense kiss Thorin and Oda parted with heavy heart. Thorin felt his wifes eyes on his back until he was out of visual range and hoped that Mahal would bring them together again one day.

Oda found Dis standing in the smithy by her house, alone in the dark. Dis had not been the same since her sons and Thorin had left the Blue Mountains. It pained Oda to see her friend like this. She missed Thorin so much herself. It had been weeks since her left the Blue Mountains for Ered Luin. He had sent messengere to his wife, telling her that he and his company of twelve dwarves were on their own. The wizard Gandalf the Grey helped them, but Oda worried deeply for her husband. Thirteen dwarves and a wizard were no match against a dragon.

'If the dragon kills them all I will have lost my whole family. All I have loved are gone and I have to stay behind.' Dis murmured as she was aware of her friend standing behind her. 'Get them back for me, Oda.'

'Excuse me?' Oda stared at her friend in disbelief.

'I cannot fight, but I am the last in the line of my family.' Dis knew that what she expected of Oda was incredibly selfish, but it made sense. And she knew that Oda wanted to accompany Thorin on his quest more than anything, only her responsibility made her stay behind. 'Bring them back to me, please.'

'I cannot leave my people.' Oda told her quietly. 'I am still the ruler of the men of Duath.'

'I thought we were one kingdom now, Oda.' Dis stated dryly.

Oda sighed. She was torn between her duty and her heart. Dis would lead the people of the Blue Mountains well, she had no need to worry. The remaining knights of Duath were all dead only Ours was still alive. He would support Dis and represent the men of Duath in the royal council.

'I do not even know where he is right now.' Oda sighed. As she had spoken the words she suddenly knew. Rivendell. In his last letter Thorin had been furious about the wizards plan to visit Rivendell. The wizard had provided the dwarves with a map and a key to enter the mountain. Only Mahal knew where he had found them. There was only one problem. Nobody could read the map. Lord Elrond of Rivendell was the only one who could. Oda had already been to Rivendell, long ago. One of her kin, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, lived there in asylum waiting for the moment to regain his throne of Gondor. As the plan formed in Odas mind she prepared to leave. She trusted Dis and Ours. They would take good care of their kingdom.

Oda arrived in Rivendell the same time her husband and his company did. She shook her head as she heard how impolite Thorin was towards the elves who had obviously rescued him and his dwarves from an orc pack. In the years of their marriage she had come to now and love the dwarf Thorin was. The burdened king had only been a shadow in their relationship. Now she could see the darker side of her husband.

As Thorin saw Oda stand behind the lord of Rivendell he first paled and then Oda could see the furios gleam in his eyes. She was prepared for his fury and waited silently until he had finished yelling at her lateron.

'I trusted you to stay behind and care for our people while I am away! You are my queen you are to do as I say!' Thorin snarled at Oda.

'And I trust Dis and Ours. Yes, Thorin, I am your queen. And this means that my place is at your side.' Oda stated calmly.

Thorin sighed in defeat. He was happy to see her and to take her in his arms again. He had missed his queen more than anything. Although he was still angry at her for opposing him he led her to dinner. Oda sat down at the table with lord Elrond and Gandalf after she had greeted the other dwarves. She grinned as she saw Kili blink at the beautiful elf maiden sitting at a huge harp. As the other dwarves teased him he tried to play the hard and macho dwarf.

'Can't say that I fancy elf maids, myself. Too thin. High cheek bones, creamy skin…..' Dwalin and Bofur looked at the young dwarf and smirked. 'Too little facial hair for me. Although - that one is not bad.' Kili leaned backwards and gestured towards an elf just passing them.

Dwalin looked at the elf and commented dryly. 'Thats not an elf maid.'

As Kili and Bofur turned around they could see that it was indeed an elf male. The whole table exploded and poor Kili grumbled into his light beard. Oda chuckled at Kilis shock and heard the other dwarves complaining about the dull music. It was indeed dull, but theey were guests at Elronds home and she just wished that they would behave.

Elrond inspected the swords of Thorin and Gandalf which they had found in the goblin cave near the East road and asked for their purpose on the East road. Thorin had enough of the elfs questions and excused himself from the table. Oda closed her eyes at his impolite manners and shot a glare at Gandalf. The wizard had brought them into this, now he had to get them out again.

'They are descendants from the house of Durin. They are noble and decent folk.' Gandalf told Elrond.

In this moment Bofur decided to cheer up the dinner by standing on a table and sing. The whole company sang along and Oda could even see Thorin dance to the merry song. Her husband was smiling and moving like a dance bear and Oda fell in love with him even more, if that was even possible.

Meanwhile the dwarves started throwing with food and Oda had to chuckle as she saw the shocked expressions of the elves present. With an excusing smile towards Elrond and Lindir, Oda left the table to join her husband at the rim of the cheerful company. She could tell that he was still angry at her, so she left for her rooms. Later that night she walked through Rivendell and overheard Elrond and Gandalf talking about Thorin.

'Of course I was going to tell you, I was just waiting until I had the chance. An I think you can trust me, I know what I am doing.' she heard Gandalf say to Elrond. That sneeky wizard, Oda thought with disgust. How dare he talk about this quest behind Throns back.

'Do you?' Elrond replied. 'That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail?If you wake that beast?'

'And what will happen when we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain our defenses in the East will be strengthened.' Gandalf retorted. Oda clenched her teeth, that wizard only thought of others, not of her husbands quest.

'It is a dangerous move, Gandalf.' Elrond told the wizard.

'It is also dangerous to do nothing. The throne of Erebor is Thorins birth right. What is it you fear?' Gandalf challenged the elf lord.

Oda suddenly felt her husbands presence behind her. As she turned around she saw Throns sad expression. She wanted to take him in her arms as Elronds next words stopped her.

'Have you forgotten? Durins curse runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?' Elrond asked Gandalf with a worried tone.

Oda saw Thorins expression change from sad to pained and the doubt in his eyes grew stronger. Thorin turned his back on his queen and walked back to the dark of Rivendells corridors. Oda stood where she was, shocked and paralysed. What was Durins curse? What secret had her husband kept from her, yet again? But his sad face had almost broken Odas heart and all she wanted right now was take her husband into her arms. Oda followed her husband to his room. As she entered silently she saw him ist by the fire. Thorin had not heard her enter and jumped slightly as she touched his shoulders.

'Is there anything you wish to tell me?' Oda asked him softly. As Thorin turned his face away from her, Oda grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. The sadness in his eyes was almost as big as twenty years ago when they had lost their first child. Only this time she had not been involved. Oda could see that Thorin doubted himself, that he doubted his right to be king under the mountain.

'Thorin….' Oda leaned down and softly kissed her husbands lips. To her surprise and shock Thorin pulled back.

'Don't do this.' he croaked and stood up, leaving Oda by the fire.

'Don't do what? I am your wife, Thorin.' Oda was scared and worried. 'I stand by your side no matter what. Why don't you tell me whats bothering you?'

'You would not say that if you knew the truth. The truth about me and my family.' Thorin told her with a pained expression.

'What truth?' Oda started to get angry. 'We have been married for three decades now, Thorin. I have the right to know. What is Durins curse?'


	19. Chapter 19

'Durins curse haunts the male members of my family. Lord Elrond is right, my grandfather succumbed to it and my father became mad as well. Although it was not because of the gold.' Thorin told his wife.

'Your father died in Moria? We believed that he was tortured to death, how dare lord Elrond say otherwise?' Oda was still furious with Elrond and Gandalf who had caused her husbands pain.

'Yes, he did. But we were afraid that he was also striken by Durins curse way before the dragon took Erebor.' Thorin continued.

'What is Durins curse, Thorin?' Oda asked again.

Thorin took a deep breath. 'It is the gold sickness. The male members of my family tend to grow that obsessive of gold that everything else loses its importance. Gold is the only thing that matters and everything else - family, friends, love….all of that falls into oblivion. By Durins beard, my father mourned the loss of the gold more than my mothers death after the dragon came.'

Oda had already heard from this sickness. She knew that there was only little chance of winning the battle against it. But she also knew that Thorin was not sick.

'You are not goldsick, Thorin.' she said and used the opportunity to walk closer to her husband. 'You are strong and you cherish whats yours.'

'Yes, I do. The gold in Erebor is mine. Mine and my families. What if I cherish it more than anything else, too? More than you?' Thorins voice was thick of pain and sadness and Oda could not take it anymore. Determinied she walked over to him and took him in her arms.

'You are strong. And you are a worthy king of your people, Thorin. Our people.' Oda whispered in his ear. 'And as long as I am with you I will always remind you of what is important in your life. But why did you have to keep it a secret from me for so long, Thorin? I am your wife and I share your fate.'

'I had hoped that not talking about it would make me forget. Talking about it would mean for to accept this weakness. As long as we had no chance of reclaiming Erebor and the gold it was not important.'

Thorin sighed and laid his forehead against hers. He mentally thanked his sister for having sent Oda for him. Dis had always been the wise and thoughtful one of his family. Now that his wife was with him Thorin felt stronger and more confident. He had never realised how much Oda meant to him and how important she was to him.

The quest for Erebor continued with an additional member, Thorins queen. The dwarves respected her highly for sharing their fate and Bilbo found an ally in the female Dunedain. When she was around Thorin did not behave as garstly towards the hobbit. But after a collision with stone giants, when Thorin had rescued Bilbo and almost fell himself he snapped at the halfling, leaving him hurt. In the protection of a cave Oda walked over to her husband.

'Whats with you? I do not recognise you, Thorin.' she whispered hoarsely. 'I married a loving and gentle dwarf, not the rude and insufferable dwarf you have become lately.'

'I have not invited you to this quest, wife.' Thorin hissed back without thinking. 'If you can`t stand my sight, then you are free to leave.' Thorin felt remorse as soon as the words were said. As Oda turned away from him he grabbed her arm. 'I am sorry, sunlight. I am so sorry.'

'One day, sorry won´t be enough anymore, Thorin.' Oda murmured and looked at her husband in worry. She loved him more than anything else in the world and it needed more than hard words to change that. But Thorin was turning into a dwarf she did not know anymore and that scared her more than losing him. Oda knew that she had to be strong. Strong enough for both of them.

Their journey to Erebor turned out to become more adventurous than Oda had imagined. That night they were captured by goblins, only to fight their way out, right into the waiting arms of the pale orc. Thorin had thought the pale orc dead and as he realised that he had been wrong all along he paled. Oda had never seen such horror in her husbands eyes. While she held on to the branch of the tree she was sitting in she watched in horror as Thorin engaged the pale orc and his warg. As the warg got a hold of Thorin and dug its teeth into her husband Oda leaped forward and threw herself at the white animal and its rider. Thorins pained cries reached Odas very heart and soul and in this moment she could feel nothing but hatred against the orc who did this to Thorin. Together with the halfling she charged at the pale orc and the other orc who tried to cut off Thorins head. While the other dwarves joined the fight, Oda crawled to her husband who had lost consciousness and stayed with him till the Eagles came to their rescue. On the Carrock she knelt at Thorins side as Gandalf healed him and helped him up as she asked for the halfling.

'What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!' Thorins voice was furious as he adressed the hobbit. 'I thought that you would be a burden from the beginning. And...I have never been that wrong, in all my life.'

In an instant Thorins cold voice changed into the warm hoarse voice Oda knew and as she saw her husband take the hobbit into his arms, she smiled. That was the dwarf she married. Soon, Thorin caught a glimpse of the Lonely Mountain afar.

'Our home.' he whispered and smiled at Bilbo. As he turned around her looked at Oda with a reassuring smile. 'Our home, my queen.'

Oda stepped closer and cuddled up in Thorins arms. The queen felt cold all of a sudden. This was not her home. This was Thorins home.

**Ok, sorry guys, that I rushed so fast through it. But I think we all had our share of the first movie. I will leave this story rest until the new movie comes out and I hope, that you guys will stay with me ^^**

**I really hope that you liked it so far!**


End file.
